El Efecto Mariposa
by Pseulzang
Summary: Cuantas veces hemos deseado volver al paso para corregir nuestros errores o quizás… con otros motivos más oscuros. "Yo quisiera matarlo – ese era mi deseo más profundo"
1. Aclaraciones

**Cap. 00: Aclaraciones**

**

* * *

**

Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Los Naruto "rpc" utilizados en la historia son realizados por Tokyo Akiyama.

También quería advertirles a los lectores que este es mi primer fic con más de un capítulo y por lo tanto quizás los capítulos no tengan mucha coherencia entre sí, pero estoy asiendo mi mejor esfuerzo y espero mejorar y tratarlos de hacer mas…"coherente "XD, Ténganme paciencia.

La historia estará narrada desde el punto de vista de Karin y del autor (o sea yo), porque considero que Sasuke es un personaje muy fuerte en carácter y por lo tanto es muy difícil de expresar un buen capitulo sin modificar su personalidad y convertirlo en alguien cursi o muy hablador, mas no querrá decir que jamás podre hacer un capítulo narrado desde su punto de vista, quizás en los últimos, cuando tenga más experiencia.

Otra cosa antes de que comiencen a leer el fanfic, los capítulos pueden que varíen en cuanto a cantidad de letras usadas, algunos serán largo, otros cortos y otros ni yo misma sabría catalogarlos XD. Tengo dos capítulos hechos así que el próximo lo colocare en una semana y los próximos… cuando los tenga listos X3.

Bueno eso era todo, disfruten de la lectura y dejen comentarios.

* * *

Sweet kiss and good bye.

By: Dulxurra15


	2. Mariposa Negra

.

**Cap 01: Mariposas negras**

Imagen del capitulo: h t t p : / / i 5 4 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 p z l n y a . j p g (sin los espacios)

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

De pequeñísimos cambios en la "línea" de inicio de determinado acto puede provocar que el resultado final se modifique completamente, es decir, si hoy, una mariposa aletea en el aire de Tokio, esto podría cambiar el sistema climático de New York el siguiente mes. A esto se le denomina efecto mariposa….

.

.

.

El simple hecho de pensar que tenía que permanecer encerrada 6 años más en esa madriguera era algo devastador para ella. Tenía gana de gritar, de llorar, de vengarse de aquel hombre que destruyo su vida…Uchiha Sasuke.

Aunque sabía que cumplir ese pensamiento era algo técnicamente imposible, ya que él había muerto hace algunos años, junto con su compañero Naruto Uzumaki en su batalla final, la gente de esta aldea no sabia si alegrarse por la muerte del Uchiha o llorar por la desaparición física de su héroe Naruto. Ella en particular tenía ganas de llorar, y no precisamente porque Sasuke estuviera muerto, ¡no!, era por el simple hecho de no haber podido matarlo ella con sus propias manos, por no haber podido verlo implorándole piedad, por no haber sentido su sangre correr entre sus dedos, pero lo único que logro fue permanecer encarcelada en uno de los calabozos de Konoha.

Sus pensamientos repentinamente fueron cortados por la presencia de quejidos y gritos que se podían escuchar muy cerca. Unas personas se estaban acercando.

Oye, pelirroja rabiosa, tienes nuevo compañero – decía mi carcelero, el cual cargaba a un pobre moribundo. Lo lanzo a mi lado.

Espero que se diviertan – dijo y cerró la celda.

El probé tipo comenzó a gritar:

¡Me podrán haber capturado, pero jamás podrán detener a Orochimaru-sama! – mis ojos se abrieron más de lo considerado normal al oír ese nombre, mientras el hombre continuaba su monologo:

El volverá…lo sé – mascullo entre dientes.

¿Por que dice que Orochimaru regresara? – le pregunte honestamente y con cara de pocos amigos.

Simplemente lo se – dijo pausadamente, ya que se encontraba todo magullado…pareciera que fuera a morir pronto.

El me vio detenidamente y me dijo con asombro – tú eres Karin, la guardiana de la base sur – dijo levantando un poco la cabeza, ya que se encontraba recostado en el suelo.

Si, ¿por qué?, ¿me conoces acaso? – dije con precaución, puesto que no sabía con qué clase de persona me estaba topando.

El me dedico una sonrisa de alivio y luego me dijo:

Ahora si puedo morir en paz sabiendo que alguien podrá cumplir con mi misión – pronuncio – toma esta piedra –colocándome una piedra roja sobre la palma de mi mano.

¿Qué es…? – él no dejo que terminara mi oración y continúo con su palabrerío:

-He desarrollado un jutsu que hará que cambie todo lo que conocemos hasta ahora…nuestra realidad será otra, tú… revivirás a Orochimaru.

¿Que quiere decir con eso? – le dije con un tono lleno de incertidumbre.

No temas, se que no viviré mucho tiempo y que no estoy en condiciones de realizar ningún jutsu, por eso tu me ayudaras – al decir esas palabras el ambiente se puso mas tenso de lo habitual.

Yo solamente apreté la piedra que tenia en mis manos y espere a que continuara con su dialogo.

Este es un jutsu muy poderoso que desarrolle hace algunos días gracias a los pergaminos prohibidos de la aldea de la lluvia, con el podrás regresar en el tiempo y advertir a Orochimaru del traidor de Uchiha Sasuke.

Yo estuve apunto de negarme rotundamente y terminar de matarlo con mis propias manos, por el simple hecho de querer evitar que un ser tan maligno como lo fue Orochimaru no fuera asesinado, cuando de repente sentí que mi diablillo me susurraba al oído algo muy tentador:

"Porque no usas esta oportunidad para tu propio beneficio, así podrás vengarte del Uchiha...Matarlo, no es eso en lo que has estado pensando todo este tiempo"

_Si…pero no sé si pueda, el es muy poderoso –__" le conteste"_

"tu tranquila y yo nerviosa, ya nos ingeniaremos algo para matarlo"

Tienes razón – dije colocando mis dedos en la barbilla, asintiendo pausadamente.

¿Con quien hablas? – me miro aquel tipo

¿A usted que le importa! – Al notar mi grito impulsivo, cambie mi expresión radicalmente a una de "angelito" – lo siento, es que estoy algo emocionada por la idea d volver a ver a mi sensei con vida. Por favor continúe yo estaré dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

Gracias – me dijo – solo tienes que dibujar un circulo en la pared con la piedra que te acabo de dar – pronunciaba, mientras me indicaba con su dedo como debía de pintarlo.

Así esta bien – le dije

Si, es perfecto, ahora tienes que hacer el símbolo del buey, el tigre, rata, pájaro, toro, caballo y serpiente. Luego tienes que decir Chouchou no jutsu – al terminar sus indicaciones, yo estaba empezando a hacer los símbolos con mis manos temblorosas, pero de repente aquel hombre, en tono serio me advirtió algo:

¡Espera! Solo quiero decirte que hagas lo que hagas, trata de no hablar con gente que no hayas conocido a lo largo de tu vida o ocasionarás que la línea del espacio-tiempo se altere demasiado, si lo haces, todo cambiara demasiado, incluso tu… podrías morir – trague saliva con dificultad al oír esas palabras - ¡ah! Y dile a Orochimaru – sama de quien fue la idea.

No te preocupes se lo diré – respondí con cara monótona.

Respire hondo y efectué todos la indicaciones al pie de las palabras.

Todo se volvió de color blanco y unas mariposas negras comenzaron a aparecer, mi cuerpo se sentía más liviano, un intenso aroma a sangre llego hasta mi sentido. Luego todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos poco a poco, una brisa con olor a pasto mojado choco contra mi rostro.

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Cuánto retrocedí en el tiempo? – me preguntaba. Estaba algo mareada.

Mire mis manos, eran pequeñas y estaban llenas de tierra y moretones, mire aun lado y había muchos árboles. En un rápido movimiento toque mi frente… ¿una banda Ninja?, entonces eso significa que me encuentro en el examen chunnin.

¡Argg! - un rugido fuerte se escucho delante de mi…era un oso gigante, era el oso que me ataco hace años ¿entonces Sasuke?

Antes de darme cuenta el oso estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado y él estaba parado sobre su cabeza.

Tienes el pergamino de la tierra – me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – nos vemos.

¿Nos vemos?, claro que no Uchiha, esta vez soy una Karin preparada, una que sabe mas jutsus que tu a esta edad, una nueva Karin que no te dejara que escapes de nuevo…

* * *

.

.

By: Dulxura15


	3. La resurreción de un fenix

**Cap 02: la resurrección de un fénix.**

Portada del capítulo: h t t p : / / i 5 2 . t i n y p i c . c o m / s e 9 g 9 3 . j p g (sin los espacios)

* * *

Él estaba a punto de irse, por eso rápidamente corrí hasta donde estaba el. Me coloque en su espalda y un segundo después mi kunai estaba apuntando a su cuello.

¿Quieres pelear? – me pregunto el con sequedad

Por supuesto, no se supone que esto es un campo de batalla…niño – Después de terminar esa frase mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor. Estaba en el suelo, mientras que el pie de Sasuke estaba en mi pecho y una sonrisa de triunfador estaba en su asqueroso rostro.

Una ira incontenible comenzó a recorrer todo mi ser y en agiles movimientos: quiete su pie de mi pecho, me levante, di un giro y de una patada lo estampe contra un árbol.

¡Genial!, aun conservo mi fuerza - Corrí hasta donde estaba el, le di la vuelta y me senté sobre abdomen y coloque nuevamente mi kunai en su yugular.

Eres muy débil – le dije con asco, el intento sacar una shuriken de su bolsillo, pero acerque más mi kunai hacia él y le dije:

Si te mueves, te mato – pronuncie esas palabras mas que dispuesta a matarlo allí mismo, en ese instante. Pero un recuerdo me alerto del grabe error que podía cometer:

"ocasionaras que la línea del espacio-tiempo se altere demasiado, si lo haces, todo cambiara demasiado incluso tu… podrías morir"

Si mataba a Sasuke en estos momentos, él no podría enfrentarse a Orochimaru y matarlo – porque yo jamás me atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima a esa serpiente medio humana – entonce estaría cumpliendo el propósito tan nefasto de aquel hombre de la cárcel.

Maldita sea

Me acerque al oído de aquel chico y le susurre:

Eres un chico con mucha suerte- le dije sensualmente en su oído – pero recuerda que la suerte se acaba.

Luego le di un beso en la mejilla, para después desaparecerme en una nube de humo.

Comencé a saltar de rama en rama con dirección a la aldea del sonido, ya no me importaba ganar el examen chunnin, ahora tenia otro objetivo. Llegue a la puerta de la guarida de Orochimaru, era tal cual como la recordaba…una alcantarilla asquerosa.

Me senté en la puerta a esperar a que volviera Orochimaru – tenia algo de comida en mi mochila Ninja, así que podría estar aquí unos días- mi cuerpo se sentía cansado.

Creo que debería perfeccionar mi taijutsu y mi ninjutsu, eso si quiero enfrentarme a Sasuke en un futuro, además un grupo de soldados que me mostraran lealtad no estaría nada mal y mi propia organización de ninjas asesinos me daría mucho prestigio y superioridad en este mundo, tal vez podría llamarlo akatsuki…nooo, ese nombre ya está en uso… ¡rayos! Tengo tanto por hacer.

Mientras pensaba en eso, unas voces de chicas comenzaron a oírse en mi subconsciente:

"Sasuke-kun es un niño muy guapo"

Mis manos se fueron hasta mi frente y me quite mi banda Ninja.

"he oído que le gustan las niñas de cabello largo y con un estilo salvaje"

Saque el último kunai de mi bolso, y unas lagrimas traviesas surcaban mi rostro.

"algún día me gustaría que Sasuke fuera mi esposo"

Comencé a cortarme mi cabello.

"Él será mío, ya lo verán"

El cabello comenzó a caer como al suelo como si fuera una lluvia de llamas.

Esas voces en su cabeza no eran más que ella en su realidad anterior, cuando amaba a Sasuke, cuando deseaba tenerlo a su lado para siempre. Pero ya no más, yo cambiare mi futuro, porque…esta es la resurrección de un fénix.

.

.

.

ATTE: Dulxura15

Sweet kiss and good bye

* * *

Salio un drabble...XD.


	4. Devil and miss Karin

**Devil and miss Karin**

**Portada del capitulo**: h t t p : / / i m g 2 1 9 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 2 1 9 / 2 3 2 4 / c a p 0 3 . j p g (sin los espacios)

* * *

.

Tres años después…

Ella ahora llevaba el cabello corto, su carácter era mas frio que el de su yo anterior – a excepción de cuando se encontraba con Suigetsu- también se gano el apodo de "la asesina" ya que en las misiones donde se requería matar a una persona, ella no tenía piedad.

Nuestra protagonista estaba caminando con paso firme asía la oficina de Orochimaru, donde se suponía que le asignarían la misión junto a Sasuke, es aquí dende ellos se conocieron…se supondría que hoy seria "su primer" encuentro oficial.

Abrió la puerta de aquella oficina, encontrándose a primera vista con Orochimaru.

- Buenas tarde Orochimaru-sama – saludo cortésmente a su verdugo - ¿me mando a llamar?

- Si, necesito que vayas a ayudar a Uchiha Sasuke, ya que su acompañante lo acaban de matar – me dijo con voz raposa

¿Acompañante?, pero si ella que yo era la única que había echo esa misión con él, que estaba pasando – pensó Karin.

"la línea del espacio tiempo se altere demasiado…tu podrías morir"

Me atormento nuevamente ese recuerdo.

- Me escuchaste – le dijo algo alterado al notar el aire de despistada que había adquirido Karin en esos momentos.

- Si, Otokage – respondió y se retiro, no sin antes hacerle una reverencia a Orochimaru.

Antes de cerrar la puerta escucho como Kabuto le decía a Orochimaru algo sobre las muestras del laboratorio – _quizás ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo_ – pensó con un poco de pánico dentro de sí.

.

.

.

Corrí una larga distancia de la guarida hasta el bosque, el sol ya asía un par de horas que se había ocultado. El corazón de Karin dio un salta al percibir nuevamente aquel chakra tan seductor y provocativo.

- Orochimaru-sama me envió aquí – dijo la chica de anteojos – Para ayudarte, Uchiha Sasuke

- Hace unas cuatro horas, 215 sujetos de pruebas escaparon del escondite – pronuncio el Uchiha con voz fría de espaldas a Karin

_¡215 sujetos!_ – Pensó Karin alarmada – _se suponía que fueran 118, además para estas horas esos tipos deben estar más dispersados_

- Bueno comencemos – retomando mi actitud indiferente, respire profundamente y comencé con mi labor de rastreo.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron velozmente y la misión se iba cumpliendo poco a poco, con la diferencia de que esta vez ella también estaba persiguiendo y** matando** a los fugitivos. Aunque ella no supiera como eso fuera a afectar a su futuro.

Al terminar la misión Karin estaba demasiado cansada y se habían alejado demasiado de la guarida, por eso la pelirroja decidió quedarse en una cueva cercana. Encendió una fogata, se sentó en el suelo, serró sus ojos. De repente sintió la presencia del Uchiha acercarse.

Sasuke entro en la cueva y se quedo mirando detenidamente a Karin, sus ojos eran tan fuertes y penetrantes como los de un cuervo.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Karin rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- …-

No hubo respuesta por parte de chico, en su lugar un trueno rugió y se desato en seguida una tormenta.

- Rayos… - susurro Karin, al notar que él la seguía observándola de una manera muy sexi.

En el examen chunnin – la voz de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué querías matarme?

Karin dudo un poco en su respuesta.

Se suponía que era una competencia… – al fin le respondió la chica, desviando sus ojos al fuego, no soportaba sentir esas estúpidas mariposas en su estomago cada vez que veía al azabache.

Un simple – mph – fue la respuesta del poseedor de sharingan, el se notaba un poco tenso.

Karin estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando unos quejidos por parte del azabache la hicieron reaccionar. Sasuke estaba temblando y estaba sudando a pesar del frio que estaba asiendo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo La chica un tanto nerviosa.

El Uchiha en esos momento sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera sobre fuego, el dolor que estaba sintiendo era abrumador.

Karin al ver el flujo irregular de su chakra, se asusto mucho. Ella rasgo su camisa(*) y la puso bajo las frías gotas de lluvia, luego acomodo a Sasuke en sus piernas y le la coloco el trozo de camisa mojada en su frente, Comenzando a acariciar su pelo.

¿Esto le abría ocurrido a Sasuke después de realizar esta misión aquella vez? – pensaba Karin mientras se entristecía por el Uchiha al pensar que aquella vez el se encontraba solo en su habitación.

- Sasuke… - Pronuncio en un susurro su nombre, mientras que con una mono seguía acariciando su rostro, mientras que con la otro sujetaba su mano.

…

El sol comenzaba a salir y los arboles de un tono verde intenso brillaban al tacto de los rayos solares.

Uchiha Sasuke aun seguía dormido, aunque ya se encontraba mejor luego de ser tratado por Karin mientras que esta se encontraba acomodando su mochila Ninja con la intención de retirarse de ese lugar lo antes posible.

- ¡Levántate! – le ordeno Karin al chico, este solo abrió sus ojos sin omitir palabra, aunque le dedico una mirada amenazadora a lo pelirroja mientras ella solo sonrió triunfantemente.

El camino de regreso a la guarida fue reinado por el silencio y una "aura" de tensión.

* * *

*Camisa: camisola, blusa, blusón, remera.


	5. Palabras prestadas

.

** palabras prestadas.**

portada del capitulo: h t t p : / / i 5 3 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 4 v i j c j . j p g (sin los espacios) (despues la subo a imageshack)

.

**

* * *

**

La oscuridad de la noche se apoderó del cielo y el sonido de los grillos era tranquilizador, pero no para Karin quien esa noche tenia una batalla de sentimientos, por un lado solo pensaba en venganza, pero a la vez esos sentimientos le recordaban al Uchiha. El solo recordar su nombre provocaba que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma "extraña".

Comenzó a abofetearse mentalmente ante tales pensamientos en la soledad de su habitación mientras decía en voz alta:

- Te odio Uchiha Sasuke – en tono de puchero, luego se levanto de su cama para poder dar un paseo nocturno de relajación.

Después de andar saltando de árbol en árbol durante unos 30 minutos y perder todo contacto con la realidad, gracias a sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque y no tenia la mas remota idea de donde se encontraba, pero de algo ella podía estar segura, que el lugar donde se encontraba era hermoso: Grandes árboles de Sakura florecidos debido a la temporada en que se encontraba, pasto verde y un rio que parecida de plata fundida debido a los rayos de la luna llena.

- ¡Que hermo –

No Termini aquellas palabras debido al Kunai que paso a centímetros de su labio inferior haciendo que en este se formara un pequeño rasguño sangrante. Asustada por tal suceso comenzó a voltear a todos lados buscando al causante de aquel acto de homicidio contra su persona.

- ¡¿Que haces aquí? – se oyó una voz que atrajo su atención. Su atención se dirigió a aquella persona. A Uchiha Sasuke.

Noto que él se encontraba al lado del rio y a su alrededor un terreno muy dañado – este es la zona de entrenamiento de Sasuke – pensó de inmediato la pelirroja.

Ella bajo del árbol donde estaba, recogió la kunai del suelo y le dedico una media sonrisa al azabache, mientras pensaba: "nunca tendré otra oportunidad como esta, además si lo llegara a matar, entonces masacrar a Orochimaru será aun mas fácil".

Sasuke no dudo un segundo en aceptar su invitación a pelear, él había escuchado muchas cosas de esa chica y sabia que era buena, quizás algún día él podría llegarla reclutarla como una herramienta para poder cumplir su venganza.

La batalla entre estos dos dio inicio con un rose de armas, ellos sabían las habilidades del otro y por eso siempre guardaron distancia. Entre pequeñas invocaciones y jutsus de alto nivel, el azabache logro quedar en pie mientras una abatida Karin se encontraba en el suelo, pero esta mas que heridas físicas lo que la hacía permanecer en el suelo era el cansancio, ella no estaba acostumbrada a durar tanto en batalla, sus enemigos siempre caían luego de unos veinte minutos de batalla a lo mucho cuarenta y cinco, pero esta lucha se había prolongado por más de cinco horas,, ya casi era hora del que el sol hiciera acto de presencia en el horizonte.

Sasuke se acerco lentamente hacia ella, parecía un ser sobrenatural, puesto que su caminar imponente y su sharingan activado era como estar en presencia de un vampiro sediento de sangre.

El Uchiha miro despectivamente a Karin para luego sentarse encima de ella y colocar una Kunai en su cuello, como ella había echo algunos años atrás a él.

- Yo no soy tan benevolente como tú – comenzó a susurrar Sasuke – este es tu fin - y justo cuando iba a realizar su último ataque Karin dijo unas palabras que lo asieron detener:

- Eres un niño débil, eres un idita segado por el odio, eres la más baja escoria que a existido, eres una persona que no supo apreciar la verdadera amistad y desperdiciaste – le decía Karin con los dientes apretados – La oportunidad de vivir que te concedió el ser que mas te a querido en este mundo.

- ¡Cállate¡ - le grito un dolido Sasuke – tu que vas a saber de sufrimiento.

- ¡Pues mucho mas que tu! – Le respondió la pelirroja con la misma potencia del azabache – yo tuve una madre que nunca me quiso, un padre que jamás conocí, y mi hermana la persona más especial para mi…murió en un ataque que realizo la aldea de la lluvia a mi pueblo.

El chico se quedo paralizado un momento, pensando que esas palabras eran muy parecidas a las que solía decir su amigo…Uzumaki Naruto, pero luego sin que le temblara el pulso alzo su brazo y se dispuso a clavarle el Kunai a Karin, esta se defendió y en un forcejeo logro que el Uchiha soltara el arma. Este en un rápido movimiento le sujeto los brazos a Karin y se acerco más a su rostro.

- Tu…solo eres otra chica tonta – le dijo y se acerco mas a ella - ¿yo te gusto, verdad?

El corazón de nuestra protagonista estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza, pero su orgullo era tan grande como el de aquel chico y con un rotundo - ¡no! – trato de zafarse de él.

Sasuke trataba de retener a Karin bajo se cuerpo, pero entre tanto movimiento sus labios se encontraron por unos instante y para sorpresa de ella, el Uchiha no se separo al instante sino que comenzó a besarla lentamente de una manera hipnotizante, Karin quien no se negó en ningún momento ella deseaba mas y sus instinto de mujer dominante salió a flote, aquel contacto empezando a tornar el beso mas salvaje. El Uchiha soltó las manos de Karin y esta las coloco en la nuca de Sasuke profundizando aquel beso y lo que parecía ser una noche fría se transformo en una calida y llena de lujuria para aquello inexpertos amantes.

- Que hacen – una voz lúgubre se escucho detrás de los arboles, provocando que los chicos se separaran y rápidamente se levantaran de donde se encontraban.

El causante de aquella interacción era el hombre serpiente: Orochimaru.

El hombre de ojos amarillos comenzó a acercar se a los jóvenes, notando que sus vestimentas se encontraban algo alborotadas.

- Sasuke-kun no crees que ya es hora de ir a dormir – el chico frunció el seño, haciendo notar su disgusto por aquel comentario, pero no queriendo tener que discutir con él, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la guarida.

- Cuidado con lo que haces – le dijo el Uchiha casi en un susurro a aquel hombre – ella es mi juguete – luego este desapareció tan rápido como el humo de un cigarrillo.

La tención incremento al solo quedar en aquel lugar Karin con ese tipo, la pelirroja miraba detenidamente al hombre de pelo negro, mientras estele correspondía con una mirada llena de ira.

- Karin- hablo Orochimaru…

* * *

.

By: Dulxura15

.


	6. En una sola noche

.

**Cap. 05: En una sola noche**

Album de las portadas del los capitulos:**  
**

h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b . g o o g l e . c o m / 1 1 1 3 8 7 4 4 7 2 6 8 9 1 8 8 4 1 3 1 4 / E l E f e c t o M a r i p o s a # (sin los espacios)

.

* * *

**Nota:** En este capítulo hay un pequeño "lime", pero no sé si es adecuado para esta categoría (antes estaba en categoría "M", pero lo baje a "T", así que tuve que cortar grandes trozos de perversión XD). Si es algo perve avísenme y yo le bajo mas el tono ^^.

**

* * *

**

- Karin – hablo Orochimaru al tiempo que la agarraba el cuello con su mano y comenzaba a ahorcarla – que rayos estabas asiendo tu aquí con Sasuke

La pelirroja no podía contestar, ya que sentía como la fría mano de aquel hombre la dejaba sin aliento, y el dolor le quemaba la garganta.

- Tú eres una zorra rastrera – le dijo Orochimaru – y si por tu imprudencia, mis planes se ven alterados, tú serás la única responsable.

Las amenazas de ese hombre le helaban el cuerpo y lagrimas de piedad comenzaban a salir de su ojos.

- Te lo abierto solo una vez – la amenazo con escalofriantes palabras – no te acerques a Sasuke.

Su mano soltó la piel de la pelirroja y esta solo pudo acariciarse la parte afectada.

- Y para que cosas como estas no vuelvan a ocurrir – Orochimaru la miraba despectivamente – te voy a enviar lejos de aquí. En una semana quiero que te vallas a la guarida del sur, espero que no aya oposición de tu parte - Él se despidió de la chica con una sonrisa macabra y esta solo pudo apretar sus dientes y llorar en silencio.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó inclemente. Y mientras Karin trataba de alejarse de Sasuke, este por alguna razón – quizás para asarle daño a ella – trataba de acercarse mas a su persona, cada vez que el le dirigía una mirada a ella esta no era fría, era mas bien misteriosa, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra.

De una forma u otra el objetivo de Karin comenzaba a parecer cada vez mas distante y no solo porque el tiempo pasase, si no porque aquel chico con su extraña forma de comportase con ella, la hacia tener nuevamente sentimientos de cariño asía el.

(Día de la partida de Karin)

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, aquel lugar era tan tétrico y escalofriante como una fábrica de muñecas, solo adornado por una lámpara y su cama.

Él se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, con su vista fija a la pared, pensando en su vida y en ciertas ocasiones de debilidad en…Karin.

- Que haces aquí – Le dijo a la pelirroja que estaba a espaldas de él, la cual había entrado sin permiso a su habitación.

Ni la misma Karin sabia por que se encontraba allí, quizás fue por el deseo de terminar lo que empezó o quizás simplemente quería ver por última vez al Uchiha, ver su ojos y oír su voz, ella no entendía porque pero al pensar que jamás volverá a ver al Uchiha sentía algo raro dentro de sí, a lo mejor cuando se encontraba en la cárcel de Konoha ella realmente no lo odiaba por golpearla, más bien era porque la dejo viva, la dejo con vida y eso causaba que cada día pensara mas en él y en cómo sin piedad y sin siquiera temblarle el pulso la átoco a un a sabiendas que era ella, la chica que lo había apoyado y ayudado en todo.

- Hola Sasuke-kun, como estas – Le respondió Karin con una voz de niña, eludiendo su pregunta – solo vine a despedirme… ¡ah! Y a decirte que aun te sigo odiando – estas últimas palabras se las dijo con los dientes apretados. A Sasuke se le abrieron los ojos de par en par solo por milésimas de segundo al oír esas últimas palabras.

Aunque ella le dijera eso a él con tanto "rencor", dentro de Karin aquellas palabras…ella sabía que…en su mente…y en su corazón era lo contrario de ese sentimiento.

- ¿A donde te vas? – Le pregunto con hostilidad el azabache

- Sabes, deberías decorar esta habitación un poco mas bonita – Karin evadió la pregunta de manera olímpica – creo que unas flores en las paredes irían mas con tu personalidad…y creo que un poco de iluminación no le caería nada mal a esta mazmorra – le dijo al tiempo que miraba de un lado a otro y su dedo anular formaba círculos en el aire.

En un arranque de irritación, Sasuke la empujo hacia la pared, él quedo a sus espaldas, ella viendo hacia la pared.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Volvió a formular la misma pregunta.

- No tengo por qué responderte – dijo Karin tratando de poner un tono de voz seria, y es que sentir la respiración agitada de Sasuke en su nuca la hacía delirar.

Sasuke no sabía porque Karin le odiaba tanto.

- Antes de que te vayas… - comenzó ha hablar Sasuke acercando sus boca al oído de Karin, inhalando una fragancia a rosas – quiero terminar lo que empezamos en la cueva.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras comenzó a baja el sierre de la camisa de Karin, con sus manos despojo su cuello y hombros de aquella tela color lavanda. Roso con su labios el cuello de ella, mientras esta no lo soporto y soltó un gemido de placer. El Uchiha sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Quieres que continúe? – Le pregunto a Karin, con el único propósito de hacer que esta le suplicara a él como todas la chicas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Ella solo mordió su labio inferior para no responderle con una respuesta afirmativa. Sintió como Sasuke comenzaba a besar despacio su cuello, sentía como sus labios cálidos la saboreaban de una manera muy excitante. Se estremeció ante tal contacto, y aunque deseaba continuar, no le daría ese gusto al Uchiha. Se dio la vuelta para poder salir corriendo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver la cara de Sasuke, ya que sus mejillas estaban rojas, su respiración agitada y calida impactaba contra su rostro y su mirada parecía estar nublada por la lujuria. De repente un calor inexplicable recorrió todo su cuerpo y bajo a su parte mas intima.

Sasuke comenzaba ha acercarse lentamente a su rostro y sus labios se encontraron en un beso salvaje y lleno de necesidad, Karin rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su cabello. Él bajo su manos hasta sus muslo y la levanto del suelo, esta aferro sus piernas a la cintura del azabache. Sus intimidades estaban tan cerca, separadas por solo milímetros de tela.

Sasuke le quito por completo la camisa a Karin, para luego recostarla en la cama que estaba a su lado, sin separase un instante de su labios. Las caricias eran fuego que quemaba su piel, besos que al tacto eran adicción y suspiros que en el aire volaban rogando por más.

Sus vestimentas al suelo fueron a parar, una noche de lujuria y pasión llegaba a su clímax, consumida con el acto carnal más placentero.

.

.

.

.

En la mañana una soñolienta Karin comenzaba a despertar, lo primero que diviso fue un fuerte y escultura pecho, luego sintió como unas manos grandes y rasposas la abrazaban. El corazón de la pelirroja latió con rapidez. Ella no sabía qué hacer, lo único que le quedo fue escabullirse de entre las sabanas, recoger su ropa y salir de esa habitación.

Nuestra protagonista comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerza hasta llegar al bosque donde había realizado su primera misión con el Uchiha, se recostó contra un árbol, se llevo su mano a la boca tratando de callar sus lamentos y mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿por qué lo hizo? – esa y millones de preguntas más se acumulaban en su mente.

Desconsolada lloro por saber que cayó en las redes del Uchiha, por haberse creído fuerte y al final no ser más que una niña frágil en su interior, por sentirse feliz al recordar lo de la pasada noche. Y ella bajo un árbol de cerezos cuyas lágrimas humedecieron las secas raíces y el sonido del viento disimulaba sus lamentos.

Luego de unas cuantas horas Karin se fue lejos de ese lugar, pero no a la base del sur, si no aun lugar donde obtuviera paz, un lugar donde solo fuera ella. Quizás esta huida cambie su futuro, pero… ya no le importaba.

* * *

.

By: Dulxura15

.


	7. Erótico y Errático

**Cap. 06: Erótico and Errático**

**.  
**

Portada: h t t p : / / picasaweb. google .com/111387447268918841314/ElEfectoMariposa#5549632635860464034 (sin los espacios)

.

* * *

- ¡¿Cómo que no la encuentran? – gritaba exasperado Orochimaru a su fiel sirviente Kabuto.

- Señor, la chica parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra – decía el chico de anteojos con la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente.

- Esa cualquiera… ¡Síganla buscando! – El hombre de pálido rostro hizo una pausa – ve donde esta Shu y Taro y diles que me la traigan muerta…

- Pero –

- ¡Cállate y acata mis órdenes! – estallo Orochimaru.

- Sí, señor – dijo Kabuto, pero antes que pudiera irse se oyó una estruendosa explosión que izo temblar toda la guarida.

Cinco minutos antes

En una oscura y fría habitación de la guarida de Orochimaru se encontraba un chico de piel pálida y ojos negros meditando.

- ¿Porque? – se pregunta nuevamente Uchiha Sasuke para sí mismo, porque había hecho tal cosa, él un ser lleno de "odio" como pudo dejarse llevar por sentimientos incoherentes.

De repente sintió una presencia a sus espaldas la cual murmuraba algo acerca de lazos y amistad. Rápidamente el moreno hizo un clon de sombras explosivo y se puso en un lugar seguro. Segundos más tarde una gran explosión arremetió contra todo lo que se encontrara cerca de allí. El domo donde se encontraban se hizo añicos.

Sasuke se coloco en la parte más alta del lugar mientras que aquel chico quien lo había espiaba a sus espaldas hacía un rato se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, cuando sorpresivamente una chica apareció de un túnel y lo agarro por el cuello.

- ¡¿Qué buscas en realidad? ¡Cuántas veces más pensaras traicionarnos! – le gritaba la chica de cabellos rosa, la cual rápidamente Sasuke reconoció.

- Sakura… - murmuro su nombre, la chica volteo su cabeza lentamente hacia el lugar de origen de aquella palabra.

Ojos brillantes y labios temblorosos hicieron presencia al darse cuenta de quién era ese chico. Ella solo pudo murmura su nombre, gracias al impacto que representaba volverse a encontrar con su primer amor.

Luego un chico de rubios cabellos salió del mismo lugar que la chica, con piernas temblorosas corría hacia donde su mejor amiga y amor secreto se encontraba, y en un solo segundo, y después de casi tres largos años, muchas lágrimas y por capricho del destino, el equipo 7 estaba "reunido" otra vez.

**(Flash back desde el punto de vista de Uchiha Sasuke)**

.

.

.

- Sasuke – dijo mi nombre mientras su mano acariciaba mi rostro, eso se sentía tan bien, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sentía esta sensación de alivio y seguridad.

Mi cuerpo se estaba adaptando al nuevo nivel del sello maldito que ahora poseía, pero mi precio a pagar por este nuevo poder era el entumecimiento y dolor casi insoportable en todo mi cuerpo.

Pero gracias a esta chica todo mi cuerpo sentía alivio, aunque no sé porque hace esto, ya que se supone que me odia, un odio a mi parecer absurdo ya que yo no le he hecho nada significativo que amerite ese rencor tan profundo hacia mí.

Lentamente comienzo a levantar mis manos hasta llegar a su rostro, tocando su mejilla y luego enrollo mis dedos en su pelo - de verdad que en esos momentos debía de estar muy enfermo por el simple hecho de estar asiendo eso-.

Me levante y quede a solo un centímetro de sus labios, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

- ¿Dime porque…? - rozando su labios.

Pensé que ella iba a caer en mi trampa y se iba a abalanzar sobre mí, pero solo dirigió su ruborizado rostro a otro lado y me dijo:

- Por favor, Uchiha ¿quién crees que soy? - me dijo en un tono sombrío.

- Si que eres muy orgullosa – le susurre al oído y le di (lentamente y muy suave) un beso en la mejilla. No hubo respuesta por su parte.

Entonces yo solamente me recosté a un lado de ella, escuchando la lluvia y su respiración acelerada.

.

.

.

**(Fin flash back) **

- …Ese día te deja vivir por capricho – Le decía al Uzumaki nuestro protagonista. En un salto de alta velocidad se acerco a su lado y le dijo al oído:

- Y esta vez, te matare porque me da la gana- dijo empuñado se espada y apuntándola a la espalda de aquel que en su tiempo fue su compañero y mejor amigo.

.

.

.

El sabia que Karin había sufrido tanto como él; perdió a su familia de una manera trágica y tuvo que soportar a Orochimaru, sin duda alguna Karin podría ser la segunda persona que fácilmente comprendiera el dolor que tuvo que soportar el Uchiha.

Y aunque Karin no se diera cuanta, ella había dejado una huella multicolor en aquel lienzo en blanco que representaba el corazón de Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Cómo podría afectar esto el futuro de nuestros protagonistas?...

* * *

.

Cortito-tito-tito-tito XD.

Nos leemos el miércoles (si dios quiere) con un nuevo capitulo del efecto mariposa –Ya no se que inventar para esta historia XD-.

.


	8. Karin in wonderland

.

**Cap. 07: Karin en el país de las maravillas. **

Portada: picasaweb.**X**google**X**.**X**com**X**/111387447268918841314/ElEfectoMariposa#5551127920246079890(sin las **X**)

.

**NOTA:** ¡Ta-Da!, aquí estoy de vuelta y con un capítulo muy incoherente (ahora podrán entender porque lo hice tan rápido), pero la verdad es que tengo una escusa razonable (eso creo), bueno, lo que paso es que yo quería llegar a un punto en concreto para darle a esta historia un giro "inesperado" y terminar el capítulo de una manera dramática y me salió esto…fin XD. No hablando en serio, léanlo, jusgenlo y denme su veredicto. Si quieren podrían tomarlo como un relleno XD.

* * *

.

- Adonde se fue – pregunto un hombre de ojos azules y cabellos plateados a su compañero.

- No se… - le respondió en tono frustrado su acompañante, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello morrón.

Ambos se encontraban con una condición física muy desgastada, su respiración acelerada y miradas escudriñaban todo el follaje del bosque en donde se encontraba.

- Sera mejor que tú vayas por ese lado y yo por este – le dijo el chico de ojos azules, apuntando respectivamente al sur y al oeste con su dedo índice. Los dos, tan rápido como este termino de decir esa frase se esfumaron de su lugar.

…

Mientras que no muy lejos de donde ellos habían estado, una joven de lentes y ojos rojos se encontraba recostada sobre un gran árbol con una mano en su pecho tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón con el temor de que estos pudieran escucharlos.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que Karin había Huido de la guarida de Orochimaru y este no hizo esperar su disgusto con la chica por haber escapado, este mandando a cientos de sus subordinados en la búsqueda de la chica con la orden de matarla si la encontraban. Karin llevaba todo este tiempo corriendo y peleando con aquellos con los que se topaba, por lo que su cuerpo no podía soportar más.

Con piernas temblorosas se levanto del suelo y arrastrando los pies contra el polvoroso suelo comenzó a caminar asía las montañas. De repente su visión se hizo borrosa. Se paso sus manos por los ojos. Nada. Su visión siguió empeorando y temiendo haber sido alcanzada por unas agujas venenosas (cortesía sus perseguidores) esta solo maldijo mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

_Lentamente Karin comienza a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que divisa es el hermoso cielo rosa con muchas nubes de algodón de azúcar a su alrededor._

_- ¡Oh! – Exclama Karin poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas rosadas – un conejo marrón – apuntando a la susodicha criatura. En esos momentos Karin pensó que se había topado con un conejo de chocolate, y quizás, solo quizás podría encontrar dentro de él jugosas y dulces fresas rojas._

_Ella se levanta y corre detrás de este, sin percatarse esta cae en un hoyo. Caía y caía, pasó horas cayendo, hasta le dio tiempo de leer la saga de crepúsculo y tomar té con la reina de Inglaterra que casualmente iba a vacacionar en el país de las maravillas. Finalmente pudo llegar hasta el final, pero para no estrellarse contra el suelo, esta uso una sombrilla como paracaídas – se la había regalado la reina –y aterrizando grácilmente en el suelo se dispuso a perseguir al pequeño conejito._

_Camino y se topo con dos puertas, una grande y otra chiquita, claramente por logia, Karin entro por la chiquita. Apareció en un jardín llenos de flores de muchos colores, siguió caminando y vio muchos lugares: Castillos, Gigantes enanos, pingüinos azules, orugas fumadas y cascadas que caían para arriba._

_- ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños a ti!, ¡¿a mí? ¡A tu! Feliz, feliz… - se oían cantos a lo lejos, la joven se acerco, vio a unas personas cantando y brindando. Karin se emociono por el buen olor que emanaba de aquel lugar y abriendo una pequeña puertecilla entro. Ella intento sentarse en una pequeña sillita al final de la gran mesa que se encontraba delante de ella, pero fue interrumpida por dos chicos._

_- ¡No, no, no, no! – Gritaban los dos "chicos" – que nos sabes que no puedes entrar a una fiesta en la cual no has sido invitada._

_- Lo siento, es que… es que andaba persiguiendo a un conejo marrón y por casualidad los vi y…disculpen por a ver interrumpido su fiesta de cumpleaños – le aclara la chica con una carita de cachorrito arrepentido._

_- ¡Ay! No querida, no estamos celebrando nuestro cumpleaños – le dijo el chico con orejas de zorro y tres bigotes en las mejillas – estamos celebrando nuestra NO cumpleaños… ¿tú sabes que es el no cumpleaños?_

_- Si, ya he visto la película de Disney – respondió._

_-Entonces pasemos a tomar té, ¿quieres té? – le dijo un joven de sombrero alto y cabellos azabaches _

_- Gracias – dijo tomando asiento y una taza de té con mucha azúcar._

_- Muy bien, ahora nos decías que tú querías encontrar el paradero de algún animal – dijo el sombrerero Uchiha –Cuéntanos tu historia, pero comenzando desde el principio y terminando en el final._

_- Si, si, si, si – le dijo el rubio medio zorro –comienza por el comienzo y cuando termines de hablar…te callas._

_- Muy bien todo empezó cuando –_

_- ¡Cambio de sillas! – grito el de sombrero. Todos saltaron de puestos y se sentaron en otro._

_- ¡Oh! – Exclamo el rubio al sentarse sobre la mostaza – estas son las cosas que me descompone…nos decías Alicia, que digo Karin._

_- Les decía que todo comenzó… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto._

_- ¿Qué como lo sé?, ¡¿Qué como lo sé?... pues no lo sé – contesto - ¿tú sabes cómo lo se?_

_- No, yo no-_

_- Pues que mal, deberías de saberlo, ya que nosotros somos producto de tu subconsciente – dijo saltando por toda la mesa y terminando al lado de Karin – ¿no lo crees?_

_- Pues sí, pero… -_

_- Tengo una buena idea, mejor cambiemos de tema – interrumpió el azabache_

_- Pero…-_

_-Si, si, si, si –le corto el dialogo a el rubio a la pelirroja –¿ Por qué los panaderos venden pan?_

_Karin ya no aguantaba más, porque se encontraba ella allí, además la luna ya se estaba poniendo que debía significar que iba a amanecer y no podía andar por la calle por las mañanas, no era correcto para una niña decente como ella andar por allí a esas oras de la mañana. Así que mejor preguntaba la respuesta del no acertijo y se regresaba a su casa._

_- No lo sé, ¿Por qué los panaderos venden pan? – se dirigió al chico zorro._

_- ¡No tengo la menor idea! – El rubio brinco en el momento que respondió – tú los sabes Sasuke _

_- No-_

_- No, no sabemos, ¿porque? – dijo alzando los hombros._

_- Pero si tú me preguntaste – le dijo Karin ya muy enfadada_

_¿Que yo Qué? – claramente se notaba que estos dos no estaban en sus cabales, como se les ocurría no saber la respuesta de su no acertijo, a menos que sea una pregunta sin respuesta en ese caso el tendría la razón al preguntar y no responder._

_- ¡Cuidado, Naruto! Ese es un síntoma de la locura – advirtió Sasuke a su amigo y coloco una silla delante de él para usarla como escudo._

_- Yo no estoy loca – hablo Karin mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie –así que mejor me voy._

_Pero antes de poder dar un paso más esta se topo con la reina de corazones. Quien no exclamo su célebre frase: "Que le corten la cabeza", más bien la agarro por los hombros y le dijo:_

_- Oye despierta, despierta, ¡despierta! – agitándola fuertemente, mientras que detrás de ella el chirriar de las teteros y los catos de los dos locos se asían cada vez más lejanos._

- Oye, niña te encuentras bien – Le dijo una señora de edad avanzada. Karin volteo su rostro y movió los ojos de un lado a otro mirando cada rincón de aquel lugar, se encontraba en una cabaña vieja y sucia y delante de ella una sonriente anciana. ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

- ¿Quién es usted?,¿ qué pasó con esos tipos?, ¿que hago yo aquí?,¿ que - su palabras de aturdimiento y desesperación fueron calladas por un simple acto: una mano en su hombro y una cálida sonrisa.

- Tranquila, ahora estas asalto – empezó a hablar la anciana – yo soy Tsukiyama Ryoko y esos tipos no te podrán encontrar aquí, estamos en mi cabaña a las afueras Kusagakure, además ya cure todas tu heridas y tú y tú bebe se encuentra ahora en muy buen estado.

- Gracias, gracias por salvarme a mí y a mi… ¡¿Bebe? – Se sentó de un salto sobre la cama en donde se encontraba, la anciana retrocedió asustada – yo…yo estoy…estoy…embara...zada…

- Si, felicitaciones…

* * *

.

By: Dulxura15

.


	9. Reloj de arena

.

**Reloj de arena**

**.  
**

**portada del capitulo**: picasaweb**X**.**X**google**X**.com/111387447268918841314/**X**ElEfectoMariposa#5560770417095808962 (sin las **X**)

.

**Este es el dibujo que Tokyo A. coloreo, por qué segun ella tarde tanto en subir el capitulo que hasta le dio tiempo de hacer esto:**

picasaweb.**X**google**X**.com/111387447268918841314/**X**ElEfectoMariposa#5560770425225740434

* * *

1 año y 5 meses después…

El sol brillaba intensamente y las hojas de los árboles bailaban con el viento, pasto verde y unos pájaros trinando anunciaba el inicio del verano, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que no sabía lo que había pasado con Uchiha Sasuke, aunque según ella el debió de morir hace ya algunos meses. Su pecho se oprimía al pensar eso, pero tenía que ser realista él tenía que morir y ella, bueno pues ella ahora tenía que ocuparse de su pequeña hija la cual no le dejaba tiempo para nada, eso y el hecho de que la estuvieran buscando varias naciones (para encarcelarla o matar, lo que se diera primero) esas eran sus motivos por los cuales se mantenía como una ermitaña en aquella caballa en la montaña.

Su vida a lo largo de todos estos años se había centrado en entrenar, la medicina natural y su pequeña hija. Y la persona que hacía que el mundo de Karin siguiera girando era la anciana que la encontró casi al borde de la muerte hacia ya un tiempo, ella la había tratado como a una hija y le brindo todo su apoyo.

En estos momentos Karin se encontraba durmiendo un sillón, después de dar a luz sus facciones se habían hecho más femeninas; senos más grandes, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas e incluso su rostro se había afinado y su mirada era dulce y serena como la de una madre amorosa, lo único que no cambio en ella fue su bipolar carácter.

A unos pasos de Karin se encontraba una cuna de color rosa, donde descansaba una risueña bebita de pelo azabache y tez blanca. Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana iluminando el rostro de las dos féminas.

- Karin-chan, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo la señora Tsukiyama quedamente para no despertar a la pequeña niña al tiempo que cerraba la ventana para que los rayos solares no impactaran directamente en su carita.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo algo confundida la pelirroja mientras se restregaba los ojos.

La mujer de avanzada edad vacilo un momento en dar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Parecía que como siempre se echaba para atrás en el momento decisivo.

- No es nada importante…es solo…que deberías dormir en tu cama –la aconsejo la anciana un poco dudosa – dormir allí acabara con tu espalda – luego se rio nerviosamente.

Por favor, no se ría de mi – dijo Karin en tono de juego mientras se intentaba parar, pero su espalda parecía no querer enderezarse - ¡ay!, Espero que al menos duerma una hora más…

- Jajajaja, no cuentes con ello – mientras apuntaba a la pequeña niña la cual comenzaba a moverse, luego la anciana miro a la joven y instantáneamente sus ojos emanaron compresión y un tanto de dolor – mi niña…si tan solo el padre de Natsuko estuviera aquí tú podrías-

- No – pronuncio Karin cortando bruscamente las palabras de la anciana – el ya no está y aunque el siguiera aquí jamás le pediría su ayuda– y este es el final del tema

_En el momento en que Karin se entero de que iba a ser madre ¡con tan solo dieciséis años, que el padre de su "hijo" iba a ser Sasuke y para poner la fresa del pastel había quedado embarazada en su primera vez!, lo único que le quedaba a la pelirroja era decir, que puntería tenía el Uchiha y maldecir al universo._

_La primera semana junto con la señora Tsukiyama le decía que no quería tenerlo, que usara un de sus mezclas de plantas para liberarla, pero la anciana y sabia mujer no le hacía caso solo la alimentaba y la aconseja, protegiéndola de ella misma. Con el pasar del tiempo Karin recapacitaba y cuando por fin llego el gran día, cuando tuvo a su hija en brazos, ella sintió un calor en su pecho algo que solo una madre podría comprender, algo que te hacía que dieras la vida por ese pequeño ser que estaba en sus brazos. _

La anciana suspiro y luego formando una sonrisa le dijo:

- Sabias que sé pronto va ha haber un festival de Hanabi en Konoha – la piel se le puso de gallina a Karin con solo escuchar el nombre de esa ciudad – pues mi amiga Tsunade nos ha invitado, me dijo que quería conocer a mi misteriosa nieta y su hermosa hija además de que ella corre con todos los gastos de hospedaje y comida, ¡no es grandioso!.

- No, no lo es – con un tono de seriedad en su voz Karin respondió, jamás pensó que volvería a oír de esa ciudad. – sabes que no me gusta esa ciudad… además es precisamente en ese lugar donde tiene una orden de captura hacia mí, imagínate lo que sucedería si esa mujer se llagara a enterar de que yo soy Karin.

- No te preocupes, querida – dijo la señora Tsukiyama – nadie tiene porque enterarse. No creo que alguien vaya a enterrarse que tu eres esa chica a la que tanto buscan…tu disfraz es perfecto y nuestra coartada también – se notaba una gran seguridad en sus palabras.

- No se…-

- Vamos – poniendo ojos de cachorrito (una particularidad de la personalidad de ese mujer era su poder de convencimiento y su alocada forma de pedir las cosas) – piensa en tu hija, ella no ha salido de esta montaña en toda su cortísima vida, necesita respirar nuevos aires y experimentar cosas nuevas… ¡ver gente!

.

* * *

.

- ¡No puede ser! – el estruendoso grito de la hokage se escucho por toda la aldea

- ¿Qué le pasa, maestra? – desesperada y con muchísima preocupación entro una pelirosa a la oficina de Tsunade olvidándose de tocar la puerta.

- ¡Sakura, tenemos grandísimos problemas! – Decía la voluptuosa rubia con un papel en la mano mientras que a sus espaldas en su ventana un águila estaba a punto de marcharse -¡invite a una amiga al festival de Hanabi y…y…me acaba de confirma que viene para acá con su nieta y la hija de esta!

- ¿Y el problema es…? – mientras la manos de la chica de cabellos rosados forman un semicírculo incitando a que le aclarara mejor sus palabras y que ella no lograba captar cual era su urgencia.

- ¡Pues! – tomo un instante para tomar aire y continuo, soltándolo todo de una vez – que me había olvidado de ella por todo el trabajo que he tenido todos estos días, con la organización del evento y la infinidad de papeleo que he tenido que leer y firmar se me ha olvidado reservarles una habitación en un hotel y ya no hay habitaciones disponibles en toda la aldea… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Pues…- Sakura se tomo un momento para analizar la situación – debería decirle que no…vengan.

- ¡No!, no puedo hacer eso – Tsunade trato de calmarse y frotándose con una mano la sien con el dedo índice y medio, trato de pensar. Pensar. Pensar, hasta que su siniestra mente logro alcanzar "una brillante idea" – ¿él…a vuelto de su misión?

- ¿Qué?...aaah…no, aun no – dijo Sakura con algo de temor – ¿Por qué la pregunta, Tsunade-sama?

- Y cuando regresa –

- Creo que en una semana, aunque yo le ped – la rubia hokage no dejo que la chica de cabellos rosados continuara hablando, para ella era suficiente con la información que le había dado.

- ¡No digas más!, vamos a ubicarlas en su casa, es perfecto, el festival termina justamente en seis días y parra ese momento ellas se habrán ido y el no se enterara de nada – alzando sus manos al aire culmino su genial idea.

- No creo qu – otra vez sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la rubia.

- No te preocupes Sakura, todo saldrá bien – dijo sin mirar a Sakura a los ojos pues estos estaban ocupados buscando un papel en su escritorio.

- Toma – le dijo la hokage a la joven chica – estas son nuestras invita Tsukiyama Ryoko, Yamagata Mitsuo y su pequeña hija Natsuko – mostrando una foto donde aparecía la anciana junto a una cama de hospital y sobre ella una joven de cabellos marrones y ojos carmesí la cual cargaba un pequeño bultito rosa – llegaran esta tarde.

Sakura se quedo mirando la foto por un instante.

- Ella se ve muy joven… ¿Dónde está el padre de la niña?– mientras le enseñaba la foto a Tsunade y apuntaba a la chica de cabellos marrones

- Si, es joven, apenas tenia dieciséis años cuando tuvo a la niña… su novio fue asesinado por un ninja de otra aldea antes de enterarse de enterase que iba a ser padre – respondió a la pregunta de la joven de ojos jade.

- Pobre… ha debido de sufrir mucho todo este tiempo – Sakura termino de pronunciar esas palabras y se fue a las grandes puertas de la aldea a recibir a las invitadas.

.

* * *

.

- No sé cómo me deje convencer - un espeso aire pesado rodeaba a Karin, quien camina con la pequeña niña en sus brazos, esta como toda un princesa simplemente se entretenía oyendo a las mujeres hablar y contemplar el paisaje con alegría.

Karin llevaba una peluca color marrón con un extraño corte; un lado era más largo que el otro, pero las hebras que simulaban ser cabellos eran completamente lizas. En estos momentos Karin no era ella misma, sino que era Yamagata Mitsuo la nieta de la señora Tsukiyama, la cual había aparecido delante de ella (por un milagro) hacia más de un año.

- Vamos, querida, no seas aguafiestas – decía la anciana caminando despreocupadamente – todo va a salir bien. ¡Mira allí está la gran puerta!

A Karin no le quedo más que respirar profundo y rezar por qué esto terminara pronto y bien. Ella no deseaba tener una amarga estancia, pero parecía que eso chiba a ser imposible pues cuando cruzo aquellas puertas deseo que él estuviera allí…vivo.

- ¡Bienvenidas! – les recibió Sakura, Karin rápidamente la identifico y se dio cuenta que era la chica que había estado enamorada del Uchiha. Ella se sintió un tanto incomoda con la presencio de la joven de ojos jade.

Sakura acostumbrada a recibir en la puerta a gente importante les enseño la aldea, le dedico una que otra sonrisa a la bebita, hasta que al fin llegaron a una gran mansión donde según la chica de rosados cabellos Tsunade había decidido que como la anciana era intima amiga de ella no podía permitir que pasasen la semana en un simple hotel. Sakura dejo instalada a las mujeres en la casa.

La Haruno desde lejos observo la gran mansión y suspiro.

- Espero que esto no atraiga problemas – después de estas palabras en su rostro se formo una traviesa sonrisa – bueno, creo que si Sasuke-kun llega antes de su misión y se encuentra con esto yo le podría decir que mi casa está a su entera disposición.

La joven se fue muy contenta con este pensamiento. Mientras que en la gran misión Uchiha, las mujeres exploraban el interior de la estructura sin percatarse de los conflicto que su estancia allí generarían.

* * *

.

Espero que les guste, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron un tiempito y dejaron un comentario, de verdad, muchas gracias.

¡AH!, casi se me olvida, **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO XD**.

.

.


	10. 59 segundos ante tí

.

Cap. 09: 59 segundos ante ti.

Portada del capitulo: picasaweb**X**.google.**X**com**X**/111387447268918841314/**X**ElEfectoMariposa#5574496151344147858 (sin las **X**)

.

* * *

Sakura Haruno corría desesperadamente en medio de una oscura y tenebrosa noche. Su destino…las grandes puertas de la aldeas, donde recientemente había llegado Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – grito con efusividad la joven, la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro era tan jovial que parecía haber borrado todos los recuerdos amargos de su partida y todos los sin sabores que pasaron después; búsquedas desenfrenadas, llanto, dolor…

- Sakura – hablo por primera vez el azabache con una expresión neutral.

- Sas..sasuke..kun – decía Sakura haciendo pausas para poder tomar aire. La emoción que saltaba en su pecho la dejaba sin aliento – que bueno que has llegado.

No hubo respuesta por parte del joven Uchiha.

- Tú viniste antes – comenzó a decir Sakura – por qué…yo te lo pedí – al decir estas palabras sus mejillas pusieron rojas.

_Hace algunas semanas cuando el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha estaba a punto de marcharse la peli rosa le pidió fervientemente que regresara lo antes posible, por qué deseaba que él estuviera allí para poder ver y disfrutar junto a ella y Naruto el festival de Hanabi._

Sasuke se la quedo mirando solo un instante sus penetrantes ojos la observaron de arriba abajo, para luego agregar:

- La misión término antes de lo esperado – dijo – por eso es que llegue antes

El chico de cabellos azabaches comenzó a caminar y la Haruno sin perder tiempo se coloco al lado de él.

- ¿A dónde vas? – incluso a Sakura le pareció idiota esa pregunta, pero es que no quería apartarse del Uchiha.

Un cansino suspiro salió de los labios del Uchiha.

- A mi casa – respondió por fin el azabache.

Sakura paró en seco y se llevo una mano a la boca.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto el Uchiha girando sobre sus talones para poder ver a la chica.

.

* * *

.

La puerta de la oficina de la hokage se abrió de par en par, y sin previo aviso detrás de ellas se encontraba un inesperado visitante. Aunque ya el reloj marcaba las once en punto la voluptuosa rubia permanencia en su oficina y no pudo más que sonreír de medio lado al tener una sospecha de quien era esa persona que llego a su puerta.

La hokage le dio la vuelta a su silla para poder observar al irrespetuoso que había osado entrar a su oficina sin antes tocar la puerta, pero cuando se encontró de frente al Uchiha esta remarco su sarcástica sonrisa.

- Uchiha, no pensé que llegarías tan pronto – poniendo sus codos en la mesa, entre enlazando sus dedos y poniéndolos a la altura de su boca – bienvenido.

- Tsunade-sama – lo dijo de una manera fría y contúndete y nada mas salió de sus labios, pero fue suficiente para demostrar lo que sentía. Con eso exigía una explicación.

Tsunade noto como una melena rosada se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, del izquierdo para ser más exacto.

- Sakura – hablo Tsunade – que tanto dijiste.

- Maestra – comenzó su dialogo formalmente mientras entraba a la oficina y se colocaba al lado de Sasuke –él necesitaba saber lo que estaba sucediendo, le informe que en su residencia se estaban quedando unos invitados de la hokage.

- Tsunade-sama – continuo hablando Sakura - …antes de que Sasuke se fuera yo le pedí que volviera lo más pronto posible, yo trate de explicárselo pero usted no me de-

- ¡Basta! – Paro las palabras de la Haruno – eso no tiene importancia ya…Sasuke te guste o no mis invitados se quedaran en tu casa…además tienes que recordar que todavía estas bajo mi supervisión, aun no estás libre de toda culpa por las acciones cometidas hace unos años atrás…para mi aun eres culpable. Yo no soy Naruto.

.

* * *

.

El azabache con una mirada mortal y un aire maligno, casi fúnebre, se retiro de la oficina principal, no sin antes azotar la puerta fuertemente. Sakura tembló ante tal acción.

- Sasuke – susurro Sakura quien al parecer le afecto lo que dijo su ex-maestra

El joven Uchiha caminaba con dirección a su casa mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire. Una pequeña llovizna comenzó a caer.

_Había pasado un año desde que volvió a la aldea, pero lo único que había recibido desde que llego habían sido malos tratos y miradas frías por parte de los aldeanos._

_Naruto Era el único que nunca había dudado de él. El Uzumaki lo había ayudado a vencer a Danzou cuando sus fuerzas estaba a punto de colapsar, desde entonces Naruto le pidió que volviera a la aldea, pero una negativa por parte del Uchiha desencadeno una feroz batalla (con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban) que acabo con el colapso de ambos en el capo de batalla. Por alguna razón Sasuke sentía el deseo de seguir con vida, sentía que alguien lo estaba esperando, aunque en el momento en que piso la aldea y vio el modo en que lo recibían pensó todo lo contrario._ Una sonrisa irónica se apodero de su rostro.

Sasuke volvió a la realidad y se encontró de frente a la puerta de su mansión, de su recinto privado y sagrado, que en estos momentos estaba siendo invadido por completos extraños.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común, a medida que iba adentrándose más noto que una luz estaba prendida, era en la cocina, todo estaba oscuro, lo único que pudo divisar fue la silueta de una mujer y una parte de sus rojos cabellos que caían en su pequeña cintura.

La mujer pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba allí, _debe ser una kunoichi pensó _Sasuke, y antes de que la chica pudiera escapar la tomo del ante brazo con su fría mano. Ellos dos en medio de la oscuridad, y él sintió de nuevo esa sensación, la misma que sentía cuando estaba cerca de aquella chica.

- ¿Tú debes ser una de mis visitas inesperadas? – trato de hacerla hablar, pero su perfume a rosas la delataba, el solo debía de confirmar. Solo una palabra – yo soy el dueño de esta casa, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha noto como la mujer comenzó a temblar cuando dijo su nombre y Sasuke en una impulsiva reacción subió su mano recorriendo cada detalle de su suave piel desde el ante brazo hasta su cuello y culminando en su mejilla donde comenzó a acariciarla.

La mujer desesperada aparto de un manotazo la mano del Uchiha de su rostro y salió corriendo a las escaleras tropezando con algunos objetos en el camino.

El joven se quedo paralizado. ¿Podría ser ella? Comenzó a preguntarse ¿Eso era imposible?...pues ella estaba muerta…

.

* * *

.

Karin se arrodillo frente a la cuna de su pequeña hija ahogando sus sollozos, con un mano en su pecho sentía el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

¡Era él, Uchiha Sasuke estaba vivo, estaba justo a unos pasos de ella y él a unos pasos de su hija!

* * *

.

Gracias a todos los aquellos que han dejado su huellita; toaneo07, mirtita, ManaKarin, SasuKarin. A todos muchas gracias!

By: Dulxura15

.


	11. Velvet Cat

.

**Cap. 10: Velvet Cat**

**Portada del Capitulo:** htt**X**ps:/**X**picasaweb**X**.**X**google.**X**com/111387447268918841314/ElEfectoMariposa#5587132911888276578 (sin las **X**)

.

* * *

Aunque el sol ya se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, y su luz se esparcía por toda Konoha, Karin se encontraba renuente a salir de la habitación.

_ La señora Tsukiyama había hablado con ella hacía ya un par de horas, pues se encontraba muy preocupada por la joven, sus ojos rojos y mirada distante eran evidencia que no había pasado muy buena noche. Mientras la anciana mujer le daba el biberón a la bebé le preguntaba insistentemente que era lo que le pasaba si apenas la noche anterior estaba maravillada con la mansión, pero Karin simplemente respondía con: "No se preocupe, debe ser un síntoma post-parto". Los años de experiencias vividas le habían enseñado a la anciana mujer que eso era solo la portada, una máscara que ocultaba lo que verdaderamente ocurría dentro de ella. Pero no la forzaría a decir lo que no quería, así que simplemente le dijo que volvería pasado el ocaso pues tenía que hablar muy seriamente con su amiga Tsunade sobre el mal educado dueño de la mansión, se lo había encontrado una hora atrás y lo único que hizo fue clavarle miradas mortuorias para luego marcharse con una palabrota dicha tras la puerta principal. La señora Tsukiyama lanzo unas maldiciones entra dientes y luego de dejar a la pequeña en su cuna se marcho._

Unos pequeños sollozos por parte de su hija se hicieron presentes y la sacaron de su mar de pensamientos. Natsuko se encontraba medio dormida.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – susurro mientras la cargaba en sus brazos para poder calmarla. La arrulló con suavidad y la bebe casi instantáneamente volvió a dormirse. La chica miro a su pequeña, a su hija, no quería que nada ni nadie se la quitarse de sus brazos. No podía imaginarse que haría Sasuke si se enterara que esa era su hija…

Lo más seguro era que se la arrebatara, pues no creía que su obsesión con su línea de sucesión se hubiera ido, y más aun cuando en estos momentos Sasuke era el único sobreviviente de ese clan.

- No quiero – pronuncio Karin en un hilo de voz y con lágrimas en sus ojos – no quiero que te vayas de mi lado – y paso suavemente su mano por el bracito de su hija.

* * *

Los nervios de Karin estaban al límite, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Aun no lograba entender como Sasuke pasó desapercibido ante su ojo de la mente kagura, ella misma rastreo la aldea al llegar y no lo percibió su chakra por ningún lado. Entonces, ¿Qué paso?...

- …Me abalance sobre él y le di un puñetazo en… - le relataba el rubio al azabache - ¡me estas escuchando! – grito Naruto al percatarse de que Sasuke se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

_- Son tres…la anciana, ella y…_ - poniendo una mano en su mentó y moviéndola de arriba abajo, pensaba quien era el tercer invitado en su mansión – _quizás es un hombre - _levanto una ceja ante tal idea.

- Sasuke—kun – el Uchiha entorno los ojos y subió su felina mirada al emisor de aquella palabra. Era la Haruno.

- ¡aaaah! Qué alivio – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa– pensé que te habías muerto, ¡hombre, no me eches esos sustos!

- Ya deja de exagerar Naruto – hablo Sakura para luego darle un codazo en las costillas – ¿Sasuke-kun, te sientes bien?

La peli rosa trato de colocar su pequeña mano en la frente de su amigo y eterno amor, pero esta fue retirada por la ágil mano del azabache con delicadeza antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarle un cabello.

No tengo nada – dijo secamente – me iré primero.

- Te acompaño – salto la Haruno al oír las palabras del chico – es…es… es que tengo que comprar un…un…¡Kukicha!* Eso, Para una medicina que me mando Tsunade-sama.

El Uchiha puso mala cara, pero no se negó y esto le dio pie a Sakura para seguirlo. Mientras Naruto veía una vez más como ella se alejaba junto a su mejor amigo, y una pequeña vocecilla le decía en su oído: "eres un idiota, Uzumaki Naruto".

Ambos caminaban en silencio, Sakura observaba como la gente los miraba. Ella no soportaba ver como las personas trataban a Sasuke, deseaba gritarles, no entendía porque eran así ¿acaso ellos jamás habían perdido su camino? ¿Porque era tan difícil una segunda oportunidad?

Distraída con sus pensamientos no noto que el azabache se había detenido, y ella al no percatarse de esto estampo su rostro contra su maciza espalda.

- Lo siento – se disculpo la chica.

- Llegamos –

- ¿Ah? – La joven de ojos esmeralda volteo y se dio cuenta que la tienda de té estaba a su lado derecho –creo que aquí nos despedimos – y levanto su mano de una forma torpe. Sasuke siguió su camino.

Sakura no quería despedirse de él así. La chica toco su pecho con ambas manos y grito con voz ronca:

- ¡Sasuke!

El aludido giro sobre sus talones. Ya era tarde. Sus labios se encontraban aprisionados contra los de Sakura, ella se separo luego de un instante.

- Para que me recuerdes – dijo con su dedo índice en sus labios y corrió como una niñita hacia el interior de la tienda, esta no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke se limpio sus labios con el pulgar, luego siguió caminando.

.

.

.

Sasuke entro como un fantasma en su casa, todo era silencio…dio una larga caminata por toda la mansión y no encontró a nadie, subió cansinamente las escaleras deslizando su mano por el barandal a medida que subía.

Llego a la puerta de una habitación, Giro despacio la perrilla de la puerta, tan despacio que el caminar de un caracol era más rápido que ese movimiento. Temiendo, quizás, que del otro lado se pudiera topar con el tercer visitante en una escena comprometedora con la chica de la noche anterior. La piel se le erizo.

Nada. Esa fue la sorpresa del otro lado de la puerta, una habitación vacía, pero cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse oyó unos pequeños balbuceos.

Con vacilación se acerco a la cama, el Uchiha camino lentamente y entorno los ojos al pequeño bultito que se encontraba entre almohadas y cobijas. Su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo dio un salto, una bebé de pelo rojo y ojos negros le estaba sonriendo…a él.

Sasuke se petrifico y se la quedo viendo…

- ¡Aaaah! – oyó un grito ahogado que salía del baño. El Uchiha sin pensarlo corrió hacía el origen del sonido y con brusquedad abrió la puerta.

Unos hermosos ojos carmesí y un impactante cuerpo fue lo que vieron sus felinos ojos negros…

* * *

.

.

*Kukicha o _Té de invierno_ - Hojas viejas tostadas sobre fuego. Popular como alimento macrobiótico en Japón.

Disculpen por la tardanza, es que mi mente no ha tenido buenas ideas últimamente (estoy en temporada de sequia de ideas XD), pero no se preocupen ya tengo el siguiente capítulo en fabrica y pronto lo subiré, quizás en una semana ^^.

Gracias por su paciencia y hasta pronto.

.


	12. Aracnofobia

.

** Cap. 11: Aracnofobia**

**.  
**

**Portada:** picasaweb.**X**google**X**.**X**/ElEfectoMariposa?authkey=Gv1sRgCPmSq-WVsZWQKw#5594931950202681362 (Sin las **X**)

.

* * *

_- ¡Aaaah! – oyó un grito ahogado que salía del baño. El Uchiha sin pensarlo corrió hacía el origen del sonido y con brusquedad abrió la puerta._

_Unos hermosos ojos carmesí y un impactante cuerpo fue lo que vieron sus felinos ojos negros… _

.

.

**-Flash back-**

- ¡Nooo! - un grito desgarrador de una pequeña niña sacudió la macabra sala de operaciones.

- ¿No querías escaparte? – una voz escalofriante hablo - ¿A dónde fue tu valentía de hace rato, eh? Niñita malcriada.

Kabuto agarraba fuertemente por lo cabellos a una Karin de algunos diez años y la arrastraba como si fuera un saco de basura por el polvoriento suelo.

- Colócala aquí – hablo Orochimaru al ver llegar al joven de lentes a la lúgubre habitación de operaciones.

Rápidamente y con gran maestría Karin fue atada contra su voluntad con cadenas en una camilla.

- Al perecer se rompió la pierna izquierda cuando trataba de escapar – le indico Kabuto a Orochimaru, este último se estaba colocando un tapa bocas blanco, al terminar de ponérselo agarro un bisturí y comenzó a cortar la pierna de Karin…sin anestesia.

Ella gritaba, se estremecía y lloraba. El dolor que sentía en esos momentos era inimaginable. Cortaba, tocaba, taladraba, todo lo estaba sintiendo, hasta el mas mínimo movimiento que le hacia ese desgraciado.

Mientras Karin se retorsiva de dolor, Orochimaru comenzó a reír, primero era entre dientes pero luego fueron carcajadas descontroladas, como las de un psicópata.

…

La pequeña Karin se encontraba tirada en el suelo de una pequeña cárcel, no podía moverse ni un solo centímetro, todo su cuerpo estaba extremadamente adolorido. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar con odio a su "maestro" quien se encontraba del otro lado de los barrotes metálicos.

- Vamos Karin-chan, todo lo hago por tu bien – dijo el hombre de tez pálida – no quiero que este en malas condiciones para el examen chunnin, es en algunos años y todavía te falta mucho que aprender – luego de estas palabras se retiro.

Llorar. Eso es lo único que sabía hacer, no tenia madre que la consolara, ni le dijera que todo estaría bien. Lentamente y sin percatarse comenzaron a subirse a su cuerpo unas arañas negras, estaban por todos lados; en su rostro, debajo de su ropa y en su pierna recién "operada". Trato de quitárselas pero no podía, eran muchas y ella ya no podía más…

**-Fin Flash back-**

Natsuko estaba profundamente dormida y la pelirroja creyó que esta era su mejor oportunidad para tomar un baño relajante. Karin coloco unas almohadas alrededor de la bebé para que esta no callera de la cama, pero no sin antes ver a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba cubierto por esponjosas nubes grisáceas. Una tormenta se acercaba.

- Esto no puede ser – dijo Karin restregando su mano contra su rostro con frustración.

Sus maletas estaban al lado de la puerta. Ella había decidido marcharse de ese lugar, quizás una pequeña posada tendría algún cupo para una madre desesperada, y en tal caso que no fuera así no le quedaría más remedio que irse de esa ciudad.

Entro en el baño personal de la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse sin prender la luz, pues para ella la luz natural que atravesaba la pequeña ventana era suficiente. Se metió bajo la ducha sintiendo como el agua helada se deslizaba por su cálida piel, mientras que Karin se encogía ante ese gélido contacto. De repente sintió como algo se movía bajo sus pies, algo que paso desapercibido delante de sus ojos por la poca iluminación, y que se empeñaba en subir a su pie.

Karin no pudo evitarlo, dio un grito y salió de la ducha, dirigiéndose al otro extremo del baño sin siquiera toma una toalla.

Luego para su sorpresa apareció una figura masculina en la puerta y la cual se detuvo en seco al verla.

A Karin se le acelero el corazón, pero solo reacciono mirándolo fijamente, mientras Sasuke se preguntaba si sabía que aspecto tenía con el cabello empapado, la piel mojada y el brillo de miedo en la mirada. Tenía la mano contra la base de su cuello y sus senos se movían con cada respiración y este comenzó su batalla mental, pues su cerebro le gritaba que la mirara fijamente a los ojos mientras se retiraba, pero no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada sobre su cuerpo.

Karin vio como bajaba la vista y reacciono agarrando una toalla, pero por supuesto, esta era demasiado pequeña, y ella trato de cubrirse la parte delantera mientras agarraba otra más grande con la que envolverse.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo él, tratando de tranquilizarse retomando la pregunta de la noche anterior.

Karin estaba estática y enmudecida, no sabía como responder a una pregunta de rutina, pues su mente estaba dividida una mitad pensando en su hija y la otra tratando de asimilar que Sasuke estuviera frente a ella.

- Yamagata Mitsuo – respondió al fin, mientras sus delicadas manos empuñadas fuertemente en su pecho temblaban con fuerza.

- ¿Qué paso? – continuo Sasuke tratando de borrar la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo. Olvidando por completo sus sospechas hacia la chica.

- Una…es…no lo sé, estaba….en la ducha – hablaba entrecortado, tratando de unir sus palabras en una oración – algo trato de…subirse a mi pie.

Sasuke entro y cerró el grifo. Luego observo el suelo. ¡Bingo!, en un extremo de la pared humedecida una araña trataba de escapar.

- Es una araña – a Sasuke le resultaba difícil concentrarse al tener a Karin tan cerca, por eso cuando intento matar al arácnido dándole un pisotón con elegancia-como solo él sabía hacerlo-esta logro escapar y corrió hasta la otra pared donde estaba la falsa morena.

Karin dio un brinco por el susto. Al moverse se le cayó la toalla.

- ¡Oh!-por suerte logro agarrarla a tiempo y Sasuke no se había percatado de nada, pues estaba demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a la araña por todo el baño. El bicho corría deprisa y cada vez que el trataba de aplastarlo, fallaba.

Era una situación ridícula y extraña, Karin no pudo contener la risa.

- Oye, no sabía que podías bailar tan bien– dijo con inocencia y sin asimilar quien era la persona frente a ella. La situación era verdaderamente cómica, Uchiha Sasuke persiguiendo una araña en un baño mientras Karin le observaba cubierta por una mini toalla.

- ¿Qué? – esa fue la reacción de Sasuke, pudo haber dicho una de su famosas respuesta cortante, pero su voz huyó. La luz era tenue, pero fue suficiente para ver el brillo de picardía que albergaba su mirada.

Una media sonrisa se formo en el rostro del moreno, no podía evitar sonreír al ver a aquella chica. Karin se percato de ello.

Eres mía – Pronuncio tenuemente el azabache y la joven se estremeció ante esas palabras, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no iban dirigidas a ella, sino a la repugnante araña, la cual ya estaba muerta gracias al pisotón que le dio el Uchiha.

Al volver a la realidad, y percatarse que la persona delante de ella era el ser que la había hecho sufrir tanto, esta solo pudo agachar la cabeza y salir apresurada de aquel lugar. Cuando estaba apando de cruzar la puerta, el Uchiha en un rápido movimiento se paro delante de ella.

- No tan rápido – Le dijo

- Quítese, por favor –

- No – contesto el Uchiha – primero quisiera hablar un poco contigo.

- Pues yo no deseo hablar con usted –hablaba La chica de ojos rojos – así que por favor, quítese de en medio

- ¿Esa es tu hija? – Esa pregunta provoca que Karin retrocediera un paso - ¿sí o no?

La joven no podía responder a esa pregunta, mientras que una bola de miedo crecía en su estomago y hacia que su piel se encrespara. ¿Por qué Sasuke le preguntaba eso? ¿Se habría dado cuanta de algo? Un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer su frente.

¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke se enterara de que ese pequeño ser era su hija?, la quería, la…mataría, no, no creía que el Uchiha llagara tan lejos, lo más seguro era que la arrancara de sus brazos, después de todo su objetivo era renacer su clan y Natsuko era el comienzo, ¿Y entonces que haría con ella? Seguro la mataría o la metería a la cárcel nuevamente, después de todo ella aun llevaba la condena de haber sido discípula de Orochimaru y haber matado a cientos de personas.

Karin sintió una absurda furia correr dentro de sí. Rápidamente lanzo un puño contra el Uchiha, este lo sujetó con una mano, La falsa morena dirigió su otro puño a su estómago, pero tuvo el mismo final que el anterior. Con sus manos atadas no le quedo de otro que empujarlo, ambos cayeron ruidosamente en el suelo y la bebé comenzó a sollozar, aunque pronto se calmo.

Mientras que sus padres se encontraban tumbados en el suelo.

- ¡Qué te pasa, estás loca! – hablo el azabache perdiendo el control.

- Te dije que te hicieras a un lado – respondió la chica al tiempo que lo sujetaba de la camisa e intentaba hacerlo aun lado, pero solo logro romper el cierre de esta, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso.

- Quítate – ordeno Karin con voz firme. La pequeña comenzó a balbucear y el cuerpo del joven Uchiha se tenso, así que Karin trato de aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad para volver a intentar quitárselo de encima, pero apenas esta se movió, y ya el azabache había sujetado sus manos nuevamente y la coloco arriba de su cabeza.

- ¿Quién es el padre? – Karin tembló ante tal pregunta, Sasuke respiraba agitadamente y con notoriedad. Sujeto las manos de la chica con una sola de él, mientras que con la otro comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la joven y en sus ojos una mirada comenzó a observarla – tan rápido te acostaste con otro... ¿Por cuánto te vendiste?

- No se dé que me habla - Trato de disimular, pero sus ojos inevitablemente comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas de odio, y las palabras más vulgares que había guardado por años estaban a punto de salir y dedicárselas todas a él, pero tuvo que tragárselas todas con amargura, pues aun no sabía si Sasuke la había descubierto o solo eran conjeturas que su retorcidamente había sacado.

- Sasuke-kun - Una voz y pasos se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió y dejo ver a una sonriente Sakura, la cual se quedo de piedra al ver la escena que se formaba de repente ante sus ojos.

En el suela un Sasuke con la camisa rota y respirando agitadamente encima de una sema-desnuda chica, mientras que en la cama una inocente criatura reposaba.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Grito una horrorizada Sakura.

.

.

.

jajajajahskjaa Que capitulo tan malo ¿verdad?, ¡Caramba! ya no hayo que inventar XD

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado su huellita en este fic, arigato gozaimashita, esta servidora les estará eternamente agradecida. Además cumplo con informales que ya estamos en la recta final de este fic, pronto acabara esta…(como decirlo para que no suena tan ofensivo para mi XD) ¿alocada? historia ^^. Nos vemos prontos, que digo, nos leemos prontitus.


	13. Cena para tres

**.**

**Cap. 12: Cena para tres.  
**

**.**

**Declaimer: El anime/manga Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y desviada imaginación.**

**.**

Lamento mucho la eternidad que me tomo actualizar. Hay cosas que pasan en la vida y es inevitable que sucedan, pero el tiempo pasa y uno tiene que seguir adelante,... que mas no queda XD!...T.T

Gracias por su paciencia, gracias por seguir allí. ^/^

.

.

**.**

La única reacción de Karin fue voltear su cabeza al lado contrario de Sakura.

- Quítate – le susurro al Uchiha con desdén.

- No tienes que decírmelo – respondió Sasuke al tiempo que se levantaba.

Tanto Karin como Sasuke estaban tranquilos, en especial la primera, pues ya no tenía porque responder al "cuestionario" del Uchiha. Pero Sakura era un tema aparte, pues su mandíbula estaba a milímetros de dislocarse y sus ojos desorbitados completaban el marco de su expresión de horror.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo Sakura mientras observaba como el aludido acomodaba su camisa.

- No es nada – sentencio el azabache

- Pero…-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sasuke hablo mientras caminaba a la puerta y se paraba al lado de la Haruno mirándola con ira.

- Es que… - Sakura trato de explicarse poniendo una cara de niña pequeña regañada – me encontré con la señora Tsukiyama que casualmente venia para acá…

- ¡Ella esta aquí! – se exalto Karin interrumpiendo el relato de la peli rosa. Sasuke giro se rostro para verla y una arrogante sonrisa de medio lado se formo en sus labios. La falsa morena noto que aun seguía "vestida" con su pequeña toalla de baño, y en defensa puso sus manos en el pecho.

Sakura puso una expresión de disgusto, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando entre estos dos. Jamás, jamás, ¡JAMAS! Había encontrado en esa posición a Sasuke con una mujer y menos que le dedicara esa sonrisa, que para los desconocidos significaría un insulto, pero ella sabía que enmascaraba algo más.

- No – pronuncio de forma seca – como iba diciendo, VE-NI-A, expresado en pasado, pues le pregunte como le había ido con Tsunade-sama y me comento que muy bien, tan bien que se iba a quedar esta noche en la casa de la Hokage. Y yo me ofrecí a traerles la información.

Al termino de su relato ya Sasuke no se encontraba en la recamara, Sakura pensó en sus palabras y se dio cuenta que tanto esta chica delante de ella y Sasuke pasarían la noche y quizás parte del día – esto debido a la resaca que tendría la señora Tsukiyama después de festejar con Tsunade-sama toda la noche- solos los dos. ¿Acaso esto era una novela romántica?, ¡no!, Sakura no podía permitir esto.

- Además – continúo hablando, llamando de nuevo la atención de Karin quien ya se encontraba de espaldas a ella esperando que esta se fuera - me pidió que te ayudara con la niña mientras ella regresaba.

Mentira. Sakura se estaba regodeando por dentro. Había mentido en esta última parte, solo para ella estar allí. Hablaría con Sasuke y este no se podía negar, ya que ella se encargaría de hacerle pensar que sería una orden directa de la Hokage que él no pudiera negar.

- Está bien, si no tienes más nada que decir, te pediré que salgas – habla Karin- tengo que cambiarme, luego bajaré para ver lo que cenaremos y ayudarte.

- No te preocupes, tu eres la invitada aquí, yo cocinare – sonrió falsamente la Haruno – además, yo conozco muy bien la casa de Sasuke, se donde esta cada cosa en la cocina. Bueno, ya me voy.

Karin soltó un bufido cuando la puerta se cerró, no podía creer que Ryoko-san le hubiera dicho semejante cosa a esta desconocida, pero por otra parte no se quedaría sola con Sasuke, así que no estaba del todo mal.

Se volteo para tomar ropa de su maleta y vio a su pequeña hija chupándose su manita y mirándola fijamente con sus grandes y preciosos ojos. Karin Suspiro y echo su cabeza para atrás.

- ¿Estará bien lo que hago? – hablo débilmente como pidiéndole consejo a alguna providencia divina que se dignara a escucharla.

Se termino de vestir. Tomo de una de las maletas que se encontraban en el cuarto un pequeño frasco de cristal, el líquido dentro de el era color ámbar. Se lo bebió todo de un solo trago, tenía el sabor agrio del té negro, pero eso no le importaba solo quería que parara su malestar general.

Su cabeza se sentía pesada, aunque ella se lo atribuyó al encuentro con Sasuke.

Muy en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo se alegraba de verlo, de tenerlo cerca una vez más.

.

.

Sakura tenía su mano el pecho, esta formaba un puño.

No podía creer lo que había visto, quien era esa chica y por que Sasuke la trataba así, tan…distinto a ella.

La Haruno envuelta en sus pensamientos no se había percatado que había llegado a la cocina, donde Sasuke se encontraba comiendo un pedazo de pan.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, no te llenes de pan! – grito Sakura acercándose a él. El Uchiha seguía comiendo con indiferencia.

- Solo hay esto –

- No te preocupe, yo te are algo muy rico con lo que encuentre – Sakura busco con su mirada y tanteo en los anaqueles.

Tenía razón, no había nada. Lo miro y formo una sonrisa forzada mientras una gota de sudor surcaba su frente, ¿Qué haría?

- ¿Ya esta lista la cena? – Pregunto despreocupadamente Karin del otro lado de la puerta con su pequeña hija en brazos la cual estaba jugando con su peluca – no hagas eso, mi amor – la chica tuvo que apartar se manitas de la peluca, pues esto provocaría que esta callera, y no era el mejor momento para que eso sucediera.

Sakura la miro y Sasuke tuvo que gastar palabras en explicar la situación.

- No hay nada – dijo

- ¿Seguro? ¿Ni siquiera arroz? – se sorprendió la joven

- Sí, yo me encargue de revisar todo – respondió Sakura

- Bueno,…yo tengo algo de comida para preparar – comento Karin.

Y así era, la señora Ryoko había empacado algunas bolsas de arroz y curry instantáneo. Así que esa noche los tres cenaron arroz con curry. Sasuke comió cayado, Sakura era la que intentaba entablar conversación pero Karin solo respondía monosílabas ya que su atención estaba en darle de comer a su hija.

- Vamos, un bocado más por mami – decía Karin mientras acercaba la cuchara a la boca, pero la bebe solo manoteaba tratando de alejarla.

- Déjame intentar – Sakura le tomo la cuchara – ¡ha! Mira pequeña, es un avión de carga.

La pequeña izo un puchero más fuerte y lanzo la comida por todas partes, las dos mujeres se sorprendieron y se cubrieron de inmediato bajo la mesa, pero fue demasiado tarde para Sasuke, toda su cara termino llena de avena.

Sakura y Karin se comenzaron a reír frenéticamente y la bebé se contagio por sus risas. Sasuke se veía tan cómico. Karin levanto a su hija y le limpio sus mejillas.

- Cuando dices no, es no. Eres tan terca como tu padre – la sonrisa se le borro del rostro al percatarse de lo que había dicho. La joven nerviosamente aclaro su garganta - creo que voy a lavar los platos.

- Yo te ayudo con la bebé – se ofreció la Haruno a cargar a la niña.

Sasuke quien ya se había limpiado el rostro con una servilleta comenzó a recoger los platos de encima de la mesa, mientras la falsa morena recogía el plato de su pequeña que estaba a en el suelo.

Pero algo extraño sucedió, su vista se nublo, y lentamente comenzó a caer. Su cuerpo no respondía, sus brazos no obedecían sus órdenes, estaban flojos y paso lo inevitable…su rostro impacto de lleno contra el suelo. El Uchiha soltó los platos, los cuales se rompieron en mil pedazo, y se acerco a la joven inconsciente…estaba sangrando.

.

.

.

**Panda and Hero. Say Goodbye**


	14. Tus ojos

**Cap. 03: Tus ojos.**

**.**

**.**

**Declaimer: El anime/manga Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y desviada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Rápido Sasuke-kun, levántala! – ordeno Sakura con voz firme.

Sasuke ni siquiera escucho esta orden, en un acto reflejo levanto a la chica y la llevo a su cuarto, seguidamente detrás de él Sakura intenta alcanzarlo con la niña en brazos.

Sakura dejo a la bebé en el suelo quien de inmediato se puso a jugar con una camisa de Sasuke que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Bajo el cierre de la falsa morena para que no se sofocara y tomo su pulso…estaba normal, al igual que su temperatura corporal, por los momentos no entendía el porqué de ese desmayo. El Uchiha había salido en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios, Sakura se dirigió a la puerta, tomo el empaque medico y le indico al azabache que permaneciera fuera.

...

La pequeña en su inocencia no dejaba de sonreír y juguetear con la blanca camisa del Uchiha mientras su madre yacía inconsciente en la cama. Sakura la levanto y la dejo al lado de su "Mitsuo".

La Haruno comenzó pasando su chakra curativo por todo el cuerpo de la joven, noto que aunque estaban algo perturbados los flujos de chakra estos eran potentes, lo cual demostraba que era una ninja y también revelaron que el desmayo se debió a un agotamiento, sus músculos estaban algo tensos, pero ahora que dormía se veía más relajada. Sakura pensó que se debía a la falta de sueño, lo más seguro debido al constante cuidado que le daba a su hija. La peli rosa volteó su cabeza para ver a la pequeña bebé que se había quedado dormida al lado de su madre.

- comencemos - dijo para sí misma la chica de ojos jade.

Humedeció un poco de algodón en un líquido de color ámbar y lo pasó por la herida para desinfectarla. Paso su mano por la frente de Karin para apartar el cabello que estorbaba y…

- ¿Oh? -

...

Sasuke había permanecido pacientemente en el pasillo, no sabía porque no se retirado a dormir. En su mente la única escusa que se daba era que su habitación estaba siendo ocupada por alguien más y que esperaría que la curaran para decirle a Sakura que se la llevara.

Con sus dedo medio y pulgar sujeto su tabique nasal en forma de frustración, ¿Por qué seguía allí?, parecía un tonto, sabía que nada grave debe de haber pasado, Sakura trataría a la chica y mañana haría a revisión, eso eran todo, fin.

Miro fijamente la puerta como esperando que alguien apareciera, pero luego de unos segundos decidió marcharse.

Cuando se había dado media vuelta la puerta se abrió, y noto la corta cabellera marrón de Mitsuo. ¿Ya estaba mejor? Se pregunto.

La chica le dio la espalda y se quedo en silencio. Sasuke camino hasta ella y tomo con algo de fuerza su ante brazo de forma posesiva.

- ¿Como estas? – pronuncio por lo bajo con su voz grave.

Cuando la joven se dio la vuelto, al Uchiha soltó rápidamente su agarre y la miro directo a los ojos exigiendo una explicación, pues no era Mitsuo la que tenía enfrente, sino a Sakura... Esta le lanzo una sonrisa.

- No vas a creer lo que descubrí – dijo la joven de ojos verde con su dedo índice alzado en señal de que había hecho algún descubrimiento importante.

El menor de los Uchiha no respondió, pero su mirada penetrante le indico a la chica que continuara.

- Cuando estaba curando a Mitsuo me di cuenta que sobre su "cabello marrón" sobresalía otro de color rojo – Sasuke tomo mucho interés sobre estas últimas palabras – así que pensé que tenía una peluca.

Sasuke solo oía atentamente.

- Así que la retire – continuaba su relato – creo que ellas dos ocultan algo, creo que mañana iré a informar a al Hokage de est-

- Yo lo haré – le interrumpió el Uchiha

- Pero, la hokag –

- Ve a dormir – ordeno.

- ¿Dónde dormirás? – pregunto inquisitiva la joven.

- Tu cuarto esta haya – dijo señalando el fondo del pasillo e ignorando su pregunta.

Sakura se retiro y noto como Sasuke también lo hacía. Esta acción por parte del azabache le dio a su pecho una sensación de alivio, pues estaba segura que no iría tras de esa chica…al menos no por esta noche.

- Sakura – oyó a que el azabache la llamaba.

- Dime, Sasuke-kun – su corazón salto al oírlo.

- ¿Y la niña? – se decepcionó al escuchar esa pregunta

- Esta con su mamá – al termino de estas palabras el Uchiha ya se había perdido en la oscuridad de la gran mansión.

Sakura lanzó un soplido y se fue a dormir.

...

Sus negros ojos no apartaron la vista de la joven de cabellos rosas hasta que esta se introdujo en su habitación. Allí fue cuando Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación. Giro la perilla con mucho cuidado y entro en el cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí.

Su cuarto se encontraba en una tenue oscuridad, debido a que por las ventanas se colaba los rayos de luna llena. No constituyo un esfuerzo encontrar a la joven. Se acerco al pie de la cama y las vio dormir, la bebé se encontraba acurrucada a una de sus camisas, no pudo apartar la vista de la pequeña, su cabello negro se encontraba alborotado al igual que el suyo.

Miro las largas hebras de cabello rojizo que se esparcían por todo el colchón, ella se encontraba… mejor dicho; Karin se encontraba con una expresión serena, su frente estaba adornada por una venda adhesiva de color azul, ambas se veían indefensas.

Se comenzó a sentir extraño. No le gustaba como estaba reaccionando su cuerpo al sentir su presencia unida a esas dos. Era como si sintiera que ellas eran su familia.

Rodeo la cama y se sentó con mucho cuidado al lado de Karin. La detallo, era impresionante cuanto había crecido su cabello todos estos años, como su rostro se había afinado y además de que sus ojos cuando estaban abiertos eran grandes y expresivos.

Era una niña cuando se conocieron y años después trato de buscar su poder para destruir Konoha…muchas veces se había preguntado qué sería de ellos dos si hubieren trabajado juntos en busca de su hermano, de danzo y posteriormente de los ancianos de la aldea.

Cerró sus ojos y hecho la cabeza para atrás. Aclaro su mente y libero silenciosamente un poco de aire que parecía quemarle los pulmones y volvió a contemplar a Karin. Él lo sabía, sabía que era ella desde un principio, sus ojos jamás se equivocaban. Y ahora estaba más que seguro que esa niña era suya. No había olvidado la noche que pasaron junto, esa noche cuando las hormonas que creía tener bien entrenadas lo traicionaron. Se le formo una imperceptible sonrisa de medio lado al volver a recordar aquello y su mirada se poso en los labios de la chica. Quería saborearlos de nuevo.

Acerco su rostro al de la joven y beso sus labios. Solo por un instante pudo sentir cuan cálidos eran. Sasuke pudo oír un pequeño gruñido saliendo del pecho de la pelirroja. Estaba despertando. Al entrar en conciencia de la cercanía de Uchiha esta se levanto de golpe, provocando que este retrocediera. Fue allí cuando sus ojos llenos de asombro se encontraron.

Se quedaron congelados, mirándose fijamente. Los largos cabellos rojizos de Karin cayeron por sus hombros y también por su rostro entorpeciendo su visión, la joven apretó las sabanas contra su pecho al darse cuenta que había sido descubierta y bajó su cabeza. Sus manos apartaron los mechones que caían al frente y los sujetos detrás de su oreja.

- Sasuke….-

- …Karin -

La habitación fue asaltada por un silencio sepulcral, conservándose este por algunos segundos hasta que Karin decidió enfrentar la situación.

- ¿Estás feliz ahora? – La pregunta era algo extraña – tenias razón, soy yo, Karin.

- Porque te ocultabas – el Uchiha le pregunto, mientras trataba de encontrar su mirada pero sus ojos estaba detrás del velo de sus cabellos.

- Por nada en particular – su tono de voz era acido y tratando de controlar sus demonios, no era ni el lugar ni el momento indicados para formar alboroto –solo no me agradas, no quería venir aquí y tener que tratar contigo, tu y yo nos conocimos formalmente en la guarida de Orochimaru, no eres precisamente uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

Sasuke soltó un bufido. Karin volteo su rostro muy enfadada por la acción del chico y fue cuando todos sus músculos se paralizaron y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Sasuke sonrió ampliamente de una forma muy oscura.

El no se tragaba eso de que no era uno sus mejores recuerdos, y mucho menos le encajaba esa aptitud tan altiva y áspera hacía él.

El azabache la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo hacía sí, acerco mas sus boca a la de ella.

- Crees que soy estúpido – sus labios se rozaban con cada palabra y su cálido aliento impactaba en el rostro de Karin. El Uchiha no podía estar más feliz, Karin había caído en su Sharingan y ahora sabría la verdad.

.

.

.

Muchísimas gracias a **lixy-chan**,** SasuKarinSui, shiromaru-san, ManaKarin** y a todos aquellos que leen en secreto el fic, gracias por seguir allí y por su apoyo *se seca los mocos*

Espero que les agrade el episodio. Puse mi corazón en él y trate de hacer lo mejor gracias a su apoyo, espero no haber decepcionado, es que, la verdad no soy muy buena con las emociones XD!...Hipertsundere mode on! LOL.

No sé si les parecerá que el descubrimiento sea algo apresurado, pero…así Salió ¡Panda-jump! XD!

bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ^_^

.

.

Panda and Hero 2013


	15. Butterfly Effect s Divergense

.

.

**Cap. 14: Butterfly Effect's Divergence.**

.

.

**Declaimer: El anime/manga Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y desviada imaginación.**

**.**

- Gracias a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el final de este psicodélico y fumado fic XD!. Se me ocurrió después de ver un episodio del manga donde aparecía Karin (regresó) y para no hacer mas spoiler mejor lo dejo así…pero me dije a mi: eso es lo que quiero, quiero explicar ese regreso y esa entrada, quiero cerrar el circulo de mi fic con este final XD!. Para las que siguen el anime, no se preocupen, pronto sabran de lo que hablo buajajaja..gomen se me salio XD!

Espero que les gustes.

P.D: se que no debo escribir pelirosa…pero no pude evitarlo LOL.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado mirando el techo, ni qué hora era y mucho menos sabia porque el estúpido pájaro que se poso en el marco de la ventana no dejaba de trinar, de lo único que podía estar segura en ese momento era de que Uchiha Sasuke había hurgado en su mente y que el final estaba cerca. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas en su interior y su chakra, a pesar de tener un vasto mar de este en su interior, se estaba acabando, sin importar cuantos años había luchado para mantener esta realidad, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla, para ella sus lagrimas hacía mucho que eran frías, como un mar congelado.

En estos momentos siempre pensaba en ese hombre de la cárcel y en lo que pensaba lograr con ese jutsu. Una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en sus labios.

_- No sirve para nada_ – pensó – _quizás solo quería volver a ver a Orochimaru_.

Sus ojos ya no tenían brillo y la lágrima se había secado. Con pesadez logro pararse de la cama, su mano estaba pegada a su rostro, pues la cabeza parecía a punto de explotar.

Su vida ya no tenía rumbo, no sabía a dónde ir, que hacer. ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Sasuke? Y… ¿Por qué no lo mato antes?

- ¡Maldita sea! – Karin vociferó y comenzó a correr.

Bajando las escaleras casi tropieza de los nervios. Su hija no estaba en la cama, no estaba cuando había despertado, y no la había notado incluso mientras reflexionaba en la cama, durante todo ese tiempo no había pensado en su hija.

Por acto reflejo sus piernas se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la misión, quizás Sasuke se la había llevado o… ¿fue la pelirosa?

Al tomar el pomo de la puerta escuche un tenue balbuceo.

_- ¿de dónde?_ – pensó.

Venia de la cocina y la pelirroja se dirigió inmediatamente en esa dirección.

Entro de un portazo a la cocina y delante de ella su pequeña sonreía ampliamente en los brazos de la Haruno.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se posaron sobre la agitada pelirroja y noto que esta tembló quedamente cuando se percato de que Sasuke estaba en aquel lugar.

Sakura no pudo evitar que sus cejas se juntaran, formando una mueca de enojo.

- Dámela – ordeno Karin a Sakura con los brazos extendidos y la mirada pegada al suelo.

- Ah-ah- si – dudo la Haruno – ten. Solo estaba dándole un poco de papilla, ya que Sasuke pensó que tenía hambre.

Karin no respondió, su cuerpo estaba temblando por dentro ante la mirada penetrante del Uchiha.

Cuando finalmente tuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos la sostuvo fuertemente, como si esta fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto la pelirosa – si es por lo que dije anoche acerca de la peluca, no te preocupes, seguro tienes una buena excusa y yo estoy dispuesta a escuchar.

Anoche. Anoche. Anoche…

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza; la pequeña tan cerca de su padre, el rostro de Sasuke tan cerca del suyo, sus labios rozando los de ella,…su mirada.

Su corazón latió cada vez más fuerte y un sudor frio se apodero de su cuerpo.

Sasuke no había dicho ni media palabra, pero esa mirada suya no había dejado de perseguirla.

El ambiente era pesado, cada ser dentro de ese pequeño recinto estaba sumergido en su mundo de interrogantes y dudas.

- ¡Buenas! – una voz llena de alegría grito en la sala.

- ¡Shhhhh! Silencio –

- Vamos Tsukiyama, yo soy la Hokage, yo soy la autoridad, ja ja ja –

- Tsunade, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, estas algo tomada –

- Yo no estoy borracha –

Las voces siguieron hablando. Sakura salió al momento de oír a su maestra. Sasuke y Karin se quedaron en la cocina sin articular palabra y prestando atención al exterior.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – Sakura se unió a la conversación con voz de sorpresa.

- Oh! Pero si es mi querida alumna –

- ¿Tsunade-sama ¿estuvo bebiendo? –

- ¡Que no estoy borracha! –

- Jovencita, será mejor que lleves a la Hokage a descansar -

- ¡Sí!, vamos Tsunade-sama –

Una pausa silenciosa, una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose: esos fueron los indicios de que Sakura se había marchado.

La señora Tsukiyama se asomo por la puerta de la cocina con una amable sonrisa.

- Estoy de vuelt-

Su frase no concluyo, pues Karin se aferro a ella dejando a una apretujada Mitsuo en el medio.

- ¿Qu-q-que pasa? – la anciana no pudo más que dirigir una mirada incrédula al Uchiha y este en respuesta solo callo.

La mujer le devolvió en abrazo a Karin, después de percibir su chakra. El momento había llegado.

Karin levanto su rostro pálido y de mirada triste.

- Tsukiyama-san…muchas gracias por estos años de cuidado y comprensión – su voz era monótona y a la vez tan llena de agradecimiento.

_- Mitsuo_ – la pelirroja abrazo a su pequeña, a Karin le encantaba sentir su mejilla suave contra la suya –_mitsuo…que linda eres._

Sasuke en ese preciso momento se acerco por detrás de Karin y la pequeña le sonrió ampliamente. Sasuke solo pudo acariciar un mecho de sus cabellos.

- Cuídela bien, por favor – pidió Karin a su cuidadora al tiempo que le entregaba a la pequeña y se volteaba – ya debes saber a la que he venido.

Ambos se miraron mientras que la señora Tsukiyama los observo desde atrás.

.

.

.

.

El escenario estaba montado, por así decirlo.

Ambos en un campo de batalla, el viento soplando sin parar y con gran potencia alborotaba sus cabellos. Era como presenciar la batalla de la oscura y fría noche contra el ardiente y frenético día. Así eran ellos, destinados a no encontrarse, a repelerse, el ying y el yang, el sol y la luna.

- En este bosque creo que podremos pelear tranquilamente – Karin hablo fuerte.

- Crees que podrás ganar – era la primera vez que lo oía hablar ese día – solo con un movimiento te mataría, solo eso necesitaría para acabar con esto.

- Entonces…inténtalo – Karin saco un Kunai y una pequeña daga que había guardado en su bolsillo. Eso era todo lo que poseía, la verdad era que no estaba preparada, jamás se preparo para este momento, aunque lo planeo durante años, nunca quiso que llegara.

Karin ataco, Sasuke lo bloqueo y la lanzo lejos.

- Lo vi todo – hablo el joven.

- Lo sé – Karin lanzo el Kunai, mientras Sasuke lo evitaba la pelirroja intento contraatacar por detrás con la daga, pero fallo – es por eso que te pido que luches con todo lo que tienes.

Ella no era buena con los sellos, pero sabia un par de ninjutsus. Junto sus manos, realizo los sellos y golpeo el suelo con sus palmas. El suelo que estaba debajo de ella se convirtió en un gran lago, y de este dos grandes serpientes de agua emergieron para atacar al Uchiha.

Aunque Karin logro destruir gran parte del bosque, su objetivo principal no tenía ni un moretón o signo alguno de cansancio.

Ahora era el momento de atacar para el Uchiha, este envolvió su espada en un chidori y en un movimiento la paso por el agua para electrificarla. Karin se percato y dio un gran salto, pero no pudo evitar que su pierna sufriera daños.

La batalla se extendió por una hora y rompiendo con el pronóstico de Sasuke, Karin duro más de un movimiento. Solo cuando el chico de cabellos azabaches impacto su puño chidori contra su estomago ella supo que todo había acabado.

Como si fuera una muñeca de trapos Karin dio vuelta en el suelo un par de metros, hasta chocar contra una roca.

Su cuerpo estaba destruido, se sentía tan parecido a…

El frio filo de la espada del azabache estaba rozando su cuello.

No puedes matarme, aunque lo quisieras, no puedes – sonrió Karin

- Lo sé –

- Tú siempre lo sabes todo – respondió sarcásticamente Karin.

- Si – Sasuke se puso en cunclillas – es por eso que me permito hacer esto.

Comenzando a besar la. La chica no pudo evitar seguir el ritmo de aquel beso de sabor metálico por la sangre en su boca. Sasuke era exigente, y demando a Karin a abrir su boca.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke se separo de Karin, y sus labios después de ese beso terminaron manchados de sangra.

- Sasuke…- lo llamo Karin.

- Búscame – le ordeno – vuelve a buscarme una vez más.

Y junto su frente a la de Karin.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería, ahora conocía lo que ocultaba su corazón sin necesidad de palabras.

Lentamente Karin cerró sus ojos y sintió que todo se desvanecía, oyó por última vez las voces de Mitsuo y de Ryoko Tsukiyama. Su alma floto, todo se volvió negro y miles de mariposas blancas volaron a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo seguía doliendo, con la diferencia que de que ya no estaba sobre pasto sino sobre tierra y el maravilloso olor de los arboles se había trasformado en el putrefacto hedor de cuerpos de ratas en descomposición…no cavia duda, había vuelto.

Gritos y quejidos nublaron sus pensamientos.

- Oye, pelirroja rabiosa, tienes nuevo compañero – decía el carcelero, el cual cargaba a aquel pobre moribundo. Lo lanzo a mi lado, nuevamente.

- Espero que se diviertan – dijo y cerró la celda.

El pobre tipo comenzó a gritar:

- ¡Me podrán haber capturado, pero jamás podrán detener a Orochimaru-sama! – mis ojos se abrieron más de lo considerado normal al oír ese nombre, mientras el hombre continuaba su monologo:

- El volverá…lo sé – mascullo entre dientes.

- Cállate, idiota – le dijo Karin con una mueca de superioridad a pesar de su estado.

- ¿¡Eh!? Crees que esa es la forma de hablarle a alguien mayor,… ¡oh! Tú no eres una de las subordinadas de Orochimaru-sama – el tipo dijo emocionado.

- Si, si lo soy – respondió, esta vez sin verlo a los ojos, ya que estaban cerrados– y si piensa en revivirlo, olvídate de mi ayuda, doblemente idiota.

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! – el viejo se exalto –

- Cállate, viejo molesto – grito sin abrir los ojos – no me dejas concentrar, necesito curarme para ir en busca de alguien.

- En busc- ¿¡estás loca!? La guerra está en plana efervescencia, no importa si te quedas aquí o te fugas, morirás de todas maneras –

- Me importa – dijo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire profundamente para relajar su cuerpo y comenzar el proceso de curación – él me ordeno que fuera junto a él y así haré.

- ¿El? ¿Quién?-

- El líder del equipo Taka, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nuevamente (y sin cansarme de decirlo o escribirlo) muchísimas gracias a l**ixy-chan, SasuKarinSui, shiromaru-san, ManaKarin, Sasukarin´s tomato, ceci, AlphardB** y a **todos aquellos que leyeron** **el fic**, gracias por haber estado allí y por todo ese apoyo y cariño.

**Gracias ^_^**

Panda and Hero 2013

.


End file.
